Les missions ça a parfois du bon
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Une mission et ses conséquences chez la Varia, du Bourbon en plus...  -Réunion au manoir de la Varia-
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Je sais que je suis sadique avec le pauvre Squalo, je ne cherche pas à me justifier, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est un de mes personnages préférés... Et mon couple préféré est donc, bien entendu, XS 3

Remerciements: Grand merci à ma Rina-chan qui m'a lu et corrigée!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Xanxus tenait fermement Squalo contre son torse, le forçant à garder le silence... quand le Juudaime et son bras droit eurent quitté le couloir, le brun poussa son épéiste en dehors de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre en le tirant par le bras.

- VOOI tu penses faire quoi connard de Boss!  
- A ton avis? Pourquoi j'aurais amené un déchet travelo dans ma chambre?

Le squale rougit violemment, «merde la robe» pensa-t-il affolé, repoussant enfin son Boss pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Chose difficile quand on se trouvait en robe de maid devant son «ennemi naturel». C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la chambre du brun.

- VOI je suis en mission! J'ai du travail! Tenta l'argenté

Le chef pris alors un air menaçant, se rapprochant de lui de sa démarche féline. Squalo recula (ou tenta de s'échapper, en vain) et sentit le mur froid dans son dos.

- Tu penses faire quoi déchet? Tu crois vraiment, pouvoir m'échapper? Et je te signale que c'est moi qui t'ai donné cette mission! Alors j'ai tout à fait le droit de te l'enlever quand JE VEUX! T'es qu'un déchet qui doit obéir à son maître!

S'approchant encore de son «déchet», il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers son lit ou il le jeta sans ménagement.  
Squalo comprit alors qui ne pourrait pas fuir les griffes du tyran. Xanxus approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Son halène avait une légère senteur de bourbon. Le boss buvait trop, Squalo le savait. Son empressement à le mettre dans son lit venait-il de ce surplus d'alcool dans son sang ?  
Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du fils du Neuvième, promesse des supplices et délices sans nom qui allaient suivre. Les lèvres de Xanxus vinrent se poser brutalement sur celles de son second, qui, de surprise ouvrit la bouche dans un cri étouffé, permettant ainsi à Xanxus d'y insérer sa langue. Il entama alors une danse endiablée dans la bouche de l'argenté. Squalo, mû par l'excitation que lui procurait la langue du brun, fouillant sa bouche, se colla à son boss en gémissant. Xanxus se fit plus entreprenant, allant jusqu'à passer ses mains sous la robe du squale, pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant gémir l'argenté de plus belle. Mais la robe dérangeait visiblement le boss qui s'affaira à la défaire pour pouvoir enfin dévoiler le corps tant convoité du squale. Après plusieurs minutes, trop longues au goût de chacun, la robe atterri dans un coin de la chambre.

- Boss... Mmh, gémit Squalo, je... Haa...

Xanxus, content d'avoir pu se débarrasser de cette robe importune, souriait en caressant avidement la poitrine de son second, qui répondait lascivement à ses gestes.  
«Ce déchet sais être excitant quand il le veut» pensa Xanxus.  
Finalement, il était plutôt fier de son idée, envoyer Squalo en mission d'espionnage était normal, mais le faire se travestir, cela tenait tout bonnement du génie, pensa-t-il en regardant la robe du coin de l'œil.  
Cette action n'échappa pas à Squalo qui regarda la robe à son tour, rougissant. Tout cela venait-il d'elle? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais ainsi exhibé, entre les mains de son chef, qu'aurai-t-il pu faire d'autre que se laisser faire ? De toute façon, connaissant le boss, toute tentative de fuite était vaine. Tout ce qu'il aurait gagné à se rebeller aurait été une des terribles punitions dont le boss avait le secret. Squalo n'était pas maso et n'allait donc pas résister...  
Et puis comment résister aux mains expertes de son vis-à-vis? Xanxus était doué, et Squalo, bien que n'ayant aucune envie de coucher avec son boss, n'avait pas non plus envie de lui résister...  
Le boss était si sexy... Finalement la mission n'avait peut-être pas que des inconvenants. Inconsciemment, l'argenté bénit la mission qui lui avait permis de voir son boss sous un jour nouveau...

* * *

Retour des élucubrations: Je dois me cacher ou pas? Au passage, je précise que, ..., la suite du lemon ne sera pas dans le chapitre suivant, **pars en courant** mais il ne tardera pas à suivre! (il est déjà rédigé, au chaud sur mon ordi !)


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Xanxus est tordu? Bof pas plus que d'habitude...

Remerciements: Encore pour ma Rina-chan! Je t'aime!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: L'ordre de mission:**

_Lussuria se promenait tout guilleret dans le manoir Vongola._

_- Une mission, on a une mission, chantonnait-il. Squ-chan, dit-il en regardant le concerné, le Boss veut te voir dans son bureau immédiatement._  
_- Vooooi qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore cet abrutit de boss... j'ai pas que ça à faire moi... si c'est encore pour de la paperasse il peut aller ce faire voir, brailla Squalo._  
_- C'est pour la mission, Squ-chan, apparemment tu vas agir en solo, le boss veut te faire son briefing, et il a l'air pressé... tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne s'énerve, la dernière fois que tu as trop attendu, il était tellement énervé qu'il s'est vengé sur Lévi, j'ai du le soigner et ça m'a prit tellement de temps que je n'ai pas pu aller faire les magasins, fit-il boudeur._

_Ne pouvant supporter les idioties du boxer plus longtemps, Squalo se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était posté depuis le début de matinée. Se dirigeant vers le bureau de son boss, il fulminait sachant par avance que la demande de son chef n'allait pas lui plaire... A quoi allait-il avoir droit cette fois-ci? Servir de garde du corps à une sale petite gamine de riche? Ou pire, faire du baby-sitting? Les demandes étant restreintes à cette période de l'année, La Varia devait accepter même les missions les plus basses._  
_Une fois devant la porte du bureau, le squale entra sans frapper. Son boss le regarda entrer un air étrange sur le visage et son traditionnel verre de bourbon à la mains, «qu'est-ce qu'il peut boire celui là, la ruine de la varia viendra à coup sur de l'argent qu'il dépense dans les bouteilles» pensa l'argenté avec exaspération._

_- Tu m'as demandé ? Lança Squalo sans attendre_  
_- Entre je t'en prie, dit Xanxus avec ironie, je t'ai bien fait appeler. J'ai une mission pour toi, c'est une mission un peu spéciale, rajouta le boss avec un sourire carnassier qui inquiéta quelque peu le squale._  
_- VOOOI, dans ce cas donne moi l'ordre de mission pour que j'aille me préparer. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, la réunion de l'union des familles autour du Vongola a lieu dans quelques jours, La Varia doit y être présente me semble t-il, lança t-il dans le but de quitter la pièce plus rapidement, son boss l'inquiétait, tout particulièrement aujourd'hui._  
_- Ta gueule déchet, c'est moi qui commande, et de toute façon cette mission est en rapport direct avec la réunion, on a trouvé des preuves qui tendent à montrer qu'une famille veut nous trahir lors de la réunion. Afin de pouvoir surveiller tout cela, tu vas devoir t'infiltrer discrètement parmi les serveurs._

_Squalo sourit, pour qui le prenait-il, des missions d'infiltrations, il en avait fait un paquet, et jamais il n'en avait raté une seule._

_- Pour t'infiltrer, j'ai demandé à Lussuria de te trouver une tenue discrète. La lueur dans les yeux de son boss pétrifia Squalo, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Pour ce faire, Lussuria est parti en quête d'une robe de serveuse, termina le boss, toujours ce même sourire plaqué aux lèvres._

_«Une robe», Squalo n'avait pas rêvait, le boss avait bien dit «une robe»? Comment ça une robe? L'argenté sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir._

_- VOOOOOOI tu te fous de moi, connard de boss ? J'suis pas une gonzesse! Pourquoi pas une tenue de serveur? Le sourire de son boss suffit à comprendre la raison de ce choix : il voulait le ridiculiser. Soit, Squalo ne pouvait pas refuser, mais il se vengerait. Ok, enfoiré de boss, je vais le faire, ajouta t-il en souriant à son tour, ce qui surpris Xanxus._

_Reprenant son calme tant bien que mal, Squalo se tourna pour quitter la pièce et se dirigea d un pas franc vers la porte qu'il claqua bruyamment._  
_Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de Xanxus une fois que Squalo fut parti. Le déhanché de son second, quand celui-ci avait quitté la pièce ne l'avait certes pas laissé indifférent. Son mignon petit cul, moulé dans son pantalon d'uniforme en cuir rattaché à ses longues jambes finement musclées aurait pu faire réagir même le plus frigide des hétéros._  
_D'ailleurs, hétéro, Xanxus l'était, et ses pensées, ainsi dirigées vers son subordonné l'inquiétèrent quelque peu. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de telles pensées que l'argenté allait se retrouvé affublé d'une robe de maid durant la réunion._

_Le jour de la réunion était arrivé, et Squalo se préparait dans sa chambre, pas du tout pressé d'en sortir. La courte robe noire de servante ne couvrait pas assez ses jambes à son goût, s'arrêtant a mi-cuisse, dévoilant ainsi la plus grande partie de ses cuisses fuselées, moulées dans des bas que tenait un porte-jarretelles en dentelle. Pourquoi devait-il mettre TOUTE la panoplie ? Personne ne verrait le porte-jarretelles alors à quoi bon ? Mais Lussuria avait insisté, et pour que le boxer parte enfin de sa chambre, Squalo avait cédé. Attachant ses cheveux argentés en un chignon complexe sur lequel il attacha sa coiffe. Puis il avisa le maquillage que le boxer avait laissé en évidence dans la salle de bain, ça aussi il n'allait pas y échapper. Une fois la coiffure terminée, Squalo tenta de se composer un maquillage simple, sans grande conviction, «les femmes ont du courage, pensa-t-il, se maquiller tous les jours doit être un véritable calvaire»._  
_Une fois sa préparation terminée, il ajusta son tablier blanc sur la robe, enfila ses gants en dentelle, permettant de cacher sa prothèse et se regarda dans son miroir, mon Dieu, on aurait dit un femme, vraiment...Cette constatation horrifia l'épéiste._  
_Il regarda l'horloge, il était 15h00 et les invités allaient commencer à arriver. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Squalo sorti de la pièce pour regagner la salle de réception du manoir Vongola. Decimo et son boss y étaient entrain de parler de la réunion à venir, et semblaient tous deux d'avis contraire._  
_Xanxus remarqua enfin l'arrivé de sa nouvelle petite bonne, la vision qu'il avait du déchet était fort agréable, il avait bien fait de le forcer à porter cette robe ridicule qui sur lui, ne semblait finalement pas si ridicule que ça. Il ressemblait vraiment à une femme, et marchait vers eux de manière assez assurée malgré ses talons hauts. Ses longues jambes, gainées de bas d'un blanc laiteux attiraient le regard du brun à chacun de ses mouvements. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée, il risquait de passer son temps a surveiller sa «petite bonne» au lieu de travailler pendant la réunion._

_- Vooooi qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, sale boss excentrique, balança Squalo au brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_A coté, Tsuna regarda Squalo et, surpris, siffla d'admiration._

_- Ouah la transformation est vraiment étonnante, Squalo ressemble vraiment à une femme, dit tout haut Tsuna, grâce à ce déguisement il pourra sans peine se fondre parmi les serveuses._

_Squalo se retourna vers le Decimo et le regarda de haut, pour qui il le prenait, bien sur que son déguisement était infaillible, mais il sourit tout de même à la remarque, pour une fois que quelqu'un le félicitait, même indirectement. Il aurait mieux fait de travailler pour Sawada, il aurait eu une vie plus facile, loin du brun sadique qui passait son temps à lui chercher des noises._  
_Loin de Xanxus?_  
_Squalo ne savait pas pourquoi mais, penser cela avait fait naître une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine._  
_Sortant de ses pensées, il se retourna vers le brun en question et après l'avoir détaillé, chose incontournable tellement il était sexy, il parti en direction des autres servantes qui s'affairaient à la tache. Autant s'intégrer vraiment à elles pour que son infiltration fonctionne._  
_Après un moment, Squalo comprit l'étendue de sa pensée … «Xanxus, sexy ? » Oui, le squale venait bien de penser cela. Comment était-ce possible? Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui en ce moment, mais il décida de reporter à plus tard ses réflexions comportementales._

_Squalo zigzaguait à présent entre les invités, muni d'un plateau de service, Tsunayoshi avait en effet pensé qu'une réception détendrait les familles avant la réunion. Tout se passait bien, hormis quelques mains baladeuses, l'argenté n'avait eu aucun souci. Il pouvait donc en profiter pour lorgner son regard sur son boss dès qu'il le pouvait. Comment résister à la vue du brun, dont les cicatrices, visibles dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, étaient un appel au regard ? D'ailleurs, Squalo avait pu constater que son boss était fortement courtisé. Actuellement il se trouvait de l'autre coté de la salle parlant à un invité, tournant le dos à l'argenté, ce qui permis à ce dernier d'observer à loisir les fesses musclées de son boss. «Mais à quoi je pense bon sang ?» se réprimanda t-il._

_Plus tard alors que les invités quittaient la salle de réception en direction de la salle prévue pour la réunion, Squalo cherchait encore une fois son boss du regard, c'était devenu une habitude..._  
_Il ne le trouva nulle part. Il alla donc voir Decimo pour lui demander, mais celui-ci n'en savait pas plus, lui-même cherchant le chef de La Varia. Squalo parti donc à sa recherche dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir. Il le trouva assis derrière son bureau un verre à la main._  
_«Pour changer» pensa le second._

_- Voooi tu fais quoi là? L'autre te cherche pour la réunion, tu devrais y aller, dit-il tout haut._  
_- Pas très féminin ton comportement dis-moi, répondit le boss un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres._  
_- Vooi j'en ai rien à faire, mon rôle c'est pas de jouer les gonzesses devant toi mais dans la salle de réception, où tu devrais d'ailleurs te trouver en ce moment même._

_Xanxus se leva, mais au lieu de contourner le second pour franchir la porte, il se dirigea vers lui._

_- Ça ne me déplairait pourtant pas que tu joues les gonzesses devant moi, dit-il, son mystérieux sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.  
Il se rapprocha encore et prit le squale par la taille.  
- De toute façon, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es au fond de toi? Une femelle déchet ? Demanda t-il un sinistre sourire aux lèvres._

_Soudain il attrapa le bras du squale et le tira fermement vers la sortie. Traversant les couloirs dans une direction qui commençait à fortement inquiéter l'argenté._  
_Rudement traîné qu'il l'était par Xanxus, il trébucha et tomba lourdement à genoux._

_- Lève toi déchet j'ai pas que ça a faire, lui lança le brun._

_C'est à ce moment que la voix de Tsunayoshi Sawada raisonna à l'angle du couloir, il semblait toujours être à la recherche du chef de La Varia qui, visiblement, n'en avait cure. Celui-ci releva donc violemment Squalo le jetant en travers de son épaule tout en l'exhortant à garder le silence._  
_La menace à peine voilée du chef se grava dans l'esprit du squale qui se laissa porter sans rechigner, Xanxus franchit la première porte qu'il trouva et jeta Squalo au sol sans ménagement._

_- Ouch …! fit celui-ci, tu es fou, j'aurais pu me blesser !_  
_- La ferme déchet, je t'ai dit de rester silencieux, ça changera pour une fois._

_Puis il se tourna vers la porte et attendit. Il cherchait visiblement à éviter le nouveau chef de la famille._

_- Vooi, Xanxus, pourquoi tu te caches comme ça? Demanda tout de même Squalo._

_C'est à ce moment que les pas de Tsuna se rapprochèrent. Xanxus voulant éviter que le stupide requin ne mette en péril sa tentative pour déserter la réunion, le saisi et le serra contre lui. La surprise, ou plutôt le choc, rendit le squale muet, trop stupéfié de se retrouver ainsi collé au torse de son boss dont les effluves musquées lui chatouillaient les narines pour répliquer._

_- Il n'est pas dans son bureau, fit la voix de Tsuna derrière la porte, nous allons devoir faire la réunion sans lui._  
_- Judaime, c'est inadmissible, l'autre taré de la Varia devrait être avec toi pour la réunion, jura Gokudera._  
_- Non Gokudera-kun, Xanxus n'est pas à mon service, il ne me doit rien et c'est déjà bien qu'il ai participé jusqu'à maintenant, le corrigea le Juudaime, allons-y maintenant._

_Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent en directions le l'angle d'où ils étaient arrivés._  
_Ainsi le bras droit de Sawada pouvait être aussi casse pieds que le sien... bras droit dont il se souvint alors qu'il était collé contre son torse._

* * *

C'est encore moi! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^-^ comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le lemon arrive ! xD Hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews pour me donner votre avis!


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: **BAVE** Roh ... y a rien à dire, juste à savourer...

Remerciements: Deux correctrices pour ce chapitre. Grand merci à ma Rina-chan et à ma Kuro-chan

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La tanière du fauve:**

Xanxus se pencha sur le cou de Squalo, lui prodiguant tous les soins qu'il méritait. Puis il descendit vers sa clavicule qu'il mordilla, écoutant les gémissements lascifs de son partenaire qui semblait en retirer un plaisir immense. Mais Xanxus n'était pas satisfait de ces simples caresses. Sa main commença alors à s'affairer sur l'un des bourgeons du squale qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand la bouche de son boss vînt mordiller le deuxième.  
Xanxus était doué, cela va s'en dire, il avait naturellement dû coucher avec un grand nombre de femmes, pensa le squale. Mais imaginer son boss partageant le lit d'une femme ennuyait terriblement Squalo. Pourquoi? Ça il se le demandait …  
Xanxus sentit que l'argenté n'était pas là, c'est pour cela qu'il mordit sauvagement le téton, qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

- AAAÏE ! Mais ça va pas ? Hurla Squalo.

Le brun le regarda avec indifférence.

- Quand tu es dans mon lit, pense à MOI et à rien ni personne d'autre ! Lui lança-t-il.  
- Voi, crétin de boss, c'est justement à toi que je pensais.

Comprenant soudain l'étendue de ses paroles, Squalo rougit violemment. Xanxus sourit alors d'un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

- Tu pensais à moi ? Vraiment ? Tes pensées ne devaient pas être très réjouissantes alors... Je préfèrerais que tes pensées restent concentrées sur ça, dit-il en affleurant du bout des doigts la bosse plus que visible à travers le caleçon de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci gémit alors. À quoi bon résister ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il savait qu'il finirait par coucher avec Xanxus.

- Je te préfère comme ça déchet.

Squalo, allongé sur le dos, en caleçon et toujours muni de son détestable porte-jarretelles que Xanxus n'avait pas cru bon d'enlever, était adorablement rouge. Son chignon, ayant souffert de la violence des actes de Xanxus, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais qu'importe, à ce moment-là, il se sentait bien, ainsi allongé contre le boss. Il leva alors la main vers le visage du brun et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis ceux-ci se détournèrent pour parcourir les cicatrices de son visage. Ô combien il était beau ainsi allongé sur lui. Squalo, mû par une envie urgente, se rapprocha alors de son visage et prit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui surprit le chef de la Varia.

Puis, écartant les lèvres, Squalo commença à lécher celles, entrouvertes, de son boss. «Toujours ce goût d'alcool» pensa-t-il. Mais à ce moment, plus rien n'importait pour lui hormis le brun dont la bouche s'était ouverte, laissant sortir une langue entreprenante qui partit explorer la bouche de son second. Leur baiser se fit plus pressant, Xanxus ne comptait pas en rester à ce stade : tout cela avait assez duré. Il recommença donc sa descente sur le corps de son second, parsemant celui-ci de baisers qui laissaient de petites traces brûlantes sur la peau du squale. Ses mains aussi partirent à l'assaut, l'une s'appliquant à faire gémir Squalo en caressant ses cuisses de manière les plus folles, et l'autre caressant suggestivement l'élastique de son caleçon.  
Puis, progressivement, Xanxus passa sous la mince barrière de tissu qui le séparait encore de la virilité dressée de son partenaire de jeu. Celui-ci gémit alors de manière si indécente que le peu de doutes qu'il pouvait y avoir en Xanxus s'évanouit (à savoir s'il en avait vraiment xD). Il saisit alors fermement le membre dans sa main et entama un lent va-et-vient, rythmant les gémissements de son vis-à-vis.

- Mmmmh... Xanxus... Ooh oui, continue, gémit le squale, en rougissant de plaisir. Aaaah... touche moi plus...  
- Comme tu voudras, mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre après, répondit alors celui-ci, augmentant le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Promenant sa langue sur le ventre de son partenaire, Xanxus insinua celle-ci dans le nombril du squale qui parut prêt à défaillir entre ses mains. Puis il descendit encore, enlevant sa main du caleçon de l'argenté, non sans que celui-ci n'exprime son mécontentement. Xanxus en profita pour détailler plus amplement son partenaire : il portait en tout et pour tout, son caleçon et son porte jarretelles, ses bas n'ayant pas survécu à Xanxus. Squalo qui avait remarqué le regard que Xanxus posait sur son corps sentit son bas ventre au bord de l'implosion. Comment pouvait-il lui faire un tel effet? Alors qu'il était toujours aussi habillé qu'en début d'après-midi...

- Xanxus, dit-il gêné, je, euh, je voudrais te voir nu. Puis détournant le regard, il ajouta : enfin, si tu le veux, bien sûr.  
- Me voir nu? Ça te plairait vraiment? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me déshabiller toi-même?

Le regard de Xanxus était étincelant. Squalo hésitait à agir quand son boss se saisit de sa main et la posa sur le premier bouton de sa chemise.

- Occupe-toi de ça, poursuivit-il, mais je n'arrêterai pas ce que j'ai commencé.

Squalo commença donc tant bien que mal à déshabiller Xanxus, pendant que celui-ci continuait ses indécentes caresses. Mon dieu ! Son corps était aussi bien sculpté que les plus belles statues de la Grèce antique, et les cicatrices que le 9ème avait laissées sur son corps ne gâchaient rien de sa beauté, bien au contraire…  
Sentant son envie devenir plus pressante, Xanxus finit de déposséder Squalo de ses rares vêtements puis finit de se déshabiller lui-même, les mains de Squalo étant trop incertaines pour y arriver.  
Squalo rougit encore plus en apercevant la virilité fièrement dressée de son compagnon, «mon Dieu, comment cela va t-il pouvoir entrer... en moi» réfléchit-il enfin, la panique commençant à le submerger.

- Détends-toi déchet, je vais être doux avec toi… dit-il dans un sourire.

Xanxus ? Doux ? Ça, Squalo en doutait, mais à quoi bon, c'était trop tard. Xanxus écartait déjà ses cuisses, enfonçant un doigt humide dans son intimité. Sentant le corps de Squalo se rigidifier sous l'intrusion, Xanxus décida de «l'aider» à se détendre tout en profitant lui aussi du corps sous le sien. Ainsi, de sa main libre, il attrapa le membre du squale et en approcha sa bouche. Il commença tout d'abord à le lécher doucement, l'humidifiant de sa salive. Puis trop excité par le goût du nectar de son second, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, y imprimant de long va-et-vient, léchant et aspirant le sexe de l'argenté qui gémissait sans retenue.  
Squalo se détendait, ses muscles ne serraient plus le doigt de Xanxus comme un étau et ce dernier en profita donc pour commencer à bouger.  
L'argenté n'éprouvait plus de gêne à sentir le doigt de Xanxus en lui, bien au contraire, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus profonds. Il gémit de plus belle quand son boss enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui, amorçant un mouvement de ciseau tellement délicieux qu'il était difficile pour lui de retenir des larmes de plaisir. Quand les doigts de Xanxus rencontrèrent la prostate du second, celui-ci poussa un cri de pure extase qui stupéfia le brun, le forçant à lever la tête, et ainsi à lâcher la verge du Squalo qui trouva bon de s'en plaindre. Ainsi, son capitaine pouvait gémir comme cela, quelle bonne surprise… pensa-t-il. Squalo, dont la libido n'était pas encore satisfaite, remua les hanches suggestivement afin que le brun reprenne son activité. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, apportant rapidement la jouissance au squale qui se répandit dans la bouche de son boss, qui avala sa semence sans rechigner.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, Déchet! Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! Ricana Xanxus en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il retira alors ses doigts, écarta les jambes du squale, et le pénétra lentement. Xanxus pensa immédiatement que jamais, même avec les plus belles femmes qu'il avait fréquentées, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir à se retrouver ainsi étroitement imbriqué dans un corps. Squalo était littéralement indécent, son corps appelait à l'amour, et c'est pour cela que Xanxus attrapa ses hanches pour aller plus en profondeur.

- Aaaah, gémit Squalo. Nooon pas autant, aaaah Xanxus, c'est trop bon. Tu es tellement bon, reprit-il en se cambrant pour faciliter l'entrée de son partenaire.  
- Non, c'est toi qui es bon, réussit à dire Xanxus dans un souffle, tant le plaisir que lui apporta le geste du squale le prit par surprise. À croire que tu fais ça régulièrement, ajouta t-il, sans pour autant trop y croire.  
- Xanxus, idiot, bouge, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux plus attendre ! Cria l'argenté.

Le brun n'en demanda pas plus, il se mit alors en mouvement, tapant de sa verge dure la prostate de son subordonné qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de plaisir. Celles-ci coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Les va-et-vient du brun se firent de plus en plus rapides et sauvages, confirmant les pensées de Squalo. Son boss était un prédateur, un fauve, qui retournait à l'état sauvage lorsqu'il partageait sa couche avec quelqu'un. Une fois de plus, il pensa aux nombreuses femmes qui avaient dû coucher dans ce lit, et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. «Pourquoi, pensa-t-il, c'était si dur ? ». Il attrapa donc le cou de Xanxus pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, dans le but de lui cacher sa peine, mais en vain. Xanxus avait constaté le changement dans l'attitude de son capitaine.

- C'est douloureux ? demanda le brun, qui ne voulait surtout pas entendre Lussuria lui crier dessus si Squalo avait souffert de leur nuit !

Entendre le requin déchet crier à longueur de temps dans le manoir était suffisant pour lui sans en plus, avoir à subir les reproches du boxeur.

- Non, souffla l'argenté en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, c'est, bien trop bon, je n'en peux plus, si tu continues comme ça, je vais bientôt venir !

Xanxus, trop heureux d'entendre cette réponse favorable qui lui permettait de continuer son jeu, attrapa alors la virilité de son partenaire qu'il massa doucement, tout en reprenant ses mouvements entre les cuisses de l'autre.  
Les gémissements du squale reprirent de plus belle, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus erratique. Xanxus le savait au bord de l'orgasme. Il accéléra donc, pour lui permettre d'atteindre enfin la délivrance tant attendue. Squalo se répandit sur son ventre dans un gémissement de pure extase, et ses muscles se contractèrent durement sur la verge de son compagnon le faisant jouir à son tour.  
Reprenant sa respiration, Xanxus prit Squalo dans ses bras, humant le parfum de son cou. Mon dieu qu'il avait aimé le posséder ainsi ! Et bien qu'ayant à peine atteint l'orgasme, il rêvait déjà de pouvoir le reprendre ainsi. Le posséder et le soumettre sous ses coups de reins pour l'entendre gémir comme personne n'avait pu le faire avant lui.  
Squalo soupira et vint se coller davantage au brun.

- Xanxus, tu es... tellement… sauvage, fit-il dans un souffle. Mais c'était tellement bon.  
- Prends garde requin déchet, je risque de repartir pour un autre tour sinon, répondit-il avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.  
- Et si c'était ce que je voulais… ? Suggéra le squale, qui avait décidé de laisser au placard toute pudeur.

Sur ces mots, il prit le sexe de Xanxus de sa main valide et le massa vigoureusement pour lui rendre toute sa splendeur, provocant chez le brun des spasmes érotiques. Quand l'argenté jugea la verge convenable, il poussa alors son boss sur le dos et, se plaçant à califourchon, il guida la verge vers son intimité et s'empala dessus dans un soupir.

* * *

Yeahh c'est mouahh: J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu j'y ai mit tout mon coeur, et mon manque de sommeil n'est rien comparait à celui de Squalo, vous comprendrez dans le prochain chapitre.

En attendant je rajoute mes dessins de Squ-chan. A bientot et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

http(:/)img856(.)imageshack(.)us(/)i(/)squchan13(.)png(/)

http(:/)img10(.)imageshack(.)us(/)i(/)squchan23(.)png(/)

Dans le cas ou les liens ne fonctionneraient pas je les ai postés sur mon profil.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Je vous attends à la fin de ce chapitre, cachée dans mon sous-sol dans l'espoir de ne pas être tuée par les fans de Squalo (oubliez pas que je le suis aussi!)

Remerciements: Grand merci Kuro-chan qui reprend à temps plein la correction de ma Fanfic, bonne chance à Rina-chan pour son second semestre!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le juste retour des choses, porte-jarretelles et autres froufrous?**

Squalo courrait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, ou du moins il essayait.

Sa robe à la main et la serviette de bain autour de sa taille étaient des obstacles dans ses déplacements, mais le plus dérangeant restait la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos. Les folies qu'il avait faites avec son boss, car oui c'était bien des folies, avaient laissé sur son corps des marques visibles ou non, qui ne pouvaient que lui faire repenser à tout cela. Il rougit, comment avait-il put être aussi indécent? Pourquoi avait-il pris cette initiative et provoqué la sauvagerie de Xanxus, les poussant tous deux à réitérer leurs ébats. Après ce second round, Xanxus et Squalo s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais leur repos avait été de courte durée, Xanxus avait en effet réveillé Squalo à 4h00 du matin.

_- Tu as du travail déchet, oublie pas ton rôle, avait-il dit froidement, en se levant__. I__l était alors parti, nu, se servir un verre._

Comment pouvait-il boire à une telle heure? Surement pour oublier, oui Squalo en était sûr, Xanxus voulait oublier sinon, il ne l'aurait pas réveillé si tôt. Squalo avait alors senti une boule douloureuse naître au creux de son ventre.

_- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain? Avait-il demandé. Je me sens sale, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme ça._

«Sale», oui c'était le mot, Xanxus l'avait sali. Pas parce qu'ils avaient eu des rapports ensemble, non. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait pris son pied – et Squalo ne doutait pas que ce fut le cas – Le Boss décidait de l'ignorer purement et simplement. Non il ne l'ignorait pas, il le jetait, comme un vulgaire déchet. Quelle ironie.

_«Déchet, déchet, et encore déchet__…C__'est le seul mot qu'il connaisse …» pensa le squale__. M__ais au fond, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Rien de bon ne pouvait découler de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé__e__ … _

_- Fais comme tu veux, mais fais__-__le vite, je veux que tu sois parti dans 30 minutes maximum déchet. Avait-il dit pour clore le débat._

_S__a__ns même poser un regard sur lui, Xanxus avait déjà commencé __à__ s'habiller. Squalo était alors allé se doucher__. L__a douleur prena__i__t de plus en plus de place dans son être, pourtant aucune larme ne coul__a__.__Une fois lavé, il avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille et était sorti de la salle de bain__. E__ncore une fois, Xanxus l'avait ignoré, il avait alors ramass__é__ sa robe et __ses __autres vêtements et s'était dirigé vers la porte qu'il avait ouverte. _

_Il sortait déjà quand la voix de Xanxus retentit._

_- Prépare__-__toi vite et rejoin__s__ les bonnes__. C__ertains invités sont restés pour la nuit, et les traitres pourraient se trouver parmi eux, avait-il ordonné._

_- Voooi, pour qui tu me prends? Je connais mon travail, argua Squalo, puis il claqua la porte sans ménagement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre._

Squalo arrivait à sa chambre, son mal de dos devenant de plus en plus important. Il entreprit de mettre un caleçon, puis remit son porte-jarretelles, ainsi que des bas neufs. Puis il enfila la robe, partit dans sa salle de bain pour se recoiffer et se remaquiller. Au bout de 30 minutes, il était fin prêt pour sa mission. Il fallait reconnaître une chose à Xanxus, il ne perdait jamais de vue son travail et l'objectif à atteindre, et ne pouvait accepter de tels manquements de ses hommes. Aussi, Squalo dut à son tour reconnaître qu'il s'était déjà assez absenté et qu'il devait retourner de ce pas à la surveillance du Decimo.

Sortant de sa chambre, le squale partit en direction des cuisines de sa démarche douloureuse.

Arrivé à destination, il constata que les cuisiniers et les bonnes y étaient à pied d'œuvre. Était-ce pareil tous les jours? Jamais Squalo n'aurait pensé qu'un pareil déploiement puisse se faire même pour une cuisine aussi grande que celle-ci. Il s'approcha d'une des servantes et demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour rendre service. Après tout, si Xanxus l'avait réveillé c'était certainement pour qu'il travaille? Tentait-il de se venger de leur nuit passée ensemble? Squalo rougit, la simple pensée de cette nuit avait déclenché une petite tempête dans son bas ventre, mon dieu, comment cela était-il possible?

- Tu es en retard, grogna la bonne, le ramenant sur terre. Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça? Vas donc aider à préparer la salle de réception pour le petit-déjeuner. Les parrains des familles et leurs seconds sont tous restés pour la nuit, il faut que tout soit prêt avant leur réveil! Puis scrutant l'argenté elle ajouta, et la prochaine fois, tente de ne pas finir dans les bras d'un des invités pour la nuit …

Squalo rougit à la remarque de la bonne, elle avait deviné qu'il avait eu une nuit pour ainsi dire mouvementée. Mais une chose était sûre, il était si convainquant que même les bonnes du manoir ne le reconnaissaient pas... C'était un bon point et il allait jouer dessus pour réussir sa mission comme il le devait. Il sortit donc de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de réception ou il aida tant bien que mal les servantes à finir de nettoyer et de mettre les couverts pour le repas. Celles-ci parlaient gaiement de choses et d'autres, elles semblaient contentes de voir le Decimo dans le manoir de la famille.

- Le Decimo est tellement calme et doux, ça nous change de M. Xanxus, dit l'une d'elles.

- C'est bien vrai, fit une autre, M. Xanxus est tellement froid, je ne peux pas rester seule avec lui dans une pièce sans avoir peur de mourir la seconde d'après!

- Chuuut, répondit une troisième servante, plus vieille que les autres. C'est une réunion importante, la Famille a dû placer des micros dans la salle, on risque de se faire prendre!

- Mais voyons Marilla, ils ne feraient pas ça, ça mettrait en doute leur bonne foi, répondit la première. Et toi tu en penses quoi? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le squale.

- Vo... Euh, se reprit-il à temps, je... je n'en sais rien, je suis nouvelle, mais le Decimo a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de terriblement jeune pour être à ce poste...

Puis il se détourna de la conversation sans dire un mot de plus et les servantes ne lui posèrent plus de questions.

Vers 8h30, le Decimo et le brun arrivèrent dans la salle en même temps, tous deux posant un regard sur le squale. Pourquoi? Sawada avait-il compris où le chef de la Varia et son second avaient disparut la nuit précédente? Xanxus cherchait-il à savoir si Squalo avait oublié la nuit torride qu'ils avaient partagée? Squalo se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il observa une bonne se diriger vers les deux hommes pour leur proposer de s'asseoir et de boire quelque chose.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la table et s'y installèrent. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait sans doute pensé à une entente entre les deux hommes mais Squalo, lui, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. S'ils se tenaient côte-à-côte en ce moment c'était seulement pour le bien de la famille.

Les autres chefs de familles arrivèrent tous vers 9h00. Ils semblaient contents de leur nuit, «un bon point pour la famille» pensa l'argenté. De plus, cela laissait penser que la réunion de la veille avait été positive. Ils restèrent un moment debout à parler de choses sans grandes importances, Squalo lui, parcourait la pièce pour plaire à ces messieurs qui lui demandaient sans cesse des boissons. «Voiii, la table c'est pas fait pour les chiens» pensa-t-il avec colère, il en voulait à Xanxus de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille... Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Tournant la tête il reconnut le second d'un des parrains de l'union.

- Tu es mignonne ma jolie, c'est dommage de gâcher ainsi ton talent, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi, tu dois terriblement t'ennuyer ici? Il doit bien y avoir des chambres de libre à l'étage?

- J'ai du travail monsieur, si vous le voulez bien je dois vous laisser, tenta-t-il.

Il sentit alors la poigne se resserrer sur son épaule. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier... Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit se doute de son identité. Peut-être qu'en l'entrainant dans une chambre il pourrait l'assommer et l'y séquestrer, mais la disparition du second ne passerait pas inaperçue. Il réfléchissait quand une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre à ce moment retentit.

- Que crois-tu faire déchet? Grogna le brun. Squalo se retourna, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait. Les servantes ne sont pas des putains misent à la disposition des gens. Je te conseille de la laisser tranquille, qui plus est, je n'aime pas qu'on me vole MES jouets.

L'homme lâcha le bras du squale sans plus attendre, et prit la tangente sans demander son reste.

- Et «femme», reprit Xanxus, en s'adressant à l'argenté, tu devrais faire attention à ton cul, sinon tu risques de plus pouvoir t'asseoir pendant un moment, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. N'oublie pas une chose, tu ES à MOI. Puis attrapant le squale par un bras il le tira dans un recoin de la pièce pour prendre ses lèvres sans ménagement.

Le baiser sauvage que lui donna le brun laissa Squalo pantelant. Quand le brun détacha enfin ses lèvres de celles de l'autre, il se détourna et partit vers le centre de la pièce sans un mot. Squalo repensa alors aux paroles de son boss «tu es à moi» avait-il dit? Squalo ne comprenait plus rien au comportement du brun. Il resta ainsi un moment, surement très long même puisque les invités commençaient à quitter la pièce. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un bruit mat, puis un cliquetis se fit entendre à sa gauche. En se tournant dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, il vit alors un homme armé. Regardant mieux celui-ci, il vit que son canon était pointé vers le Decimo. Il semblait attendre le bon moment. L'homme n'avait pas vu Squalo ce qui donnait l'avantage à celui-ci. Toutefois l'argenté, ayant pour mission d'espionner et non de tuer, n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, un combat rapproché contre un homme armé pourrait lui couter la vie. En revanche si Tsunayoshi périssait, lui mourrait des mains de Xanxus, chose qui l'enthousiasmait guère. Squalo savait donc ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il approcha le plus discrètement possible de l'homme, en profitant de la zone d'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis il bondit sur l'homme, le faisant rouler à terre, à découvert. Tous deux se relevèrent, mais Squalo moins rapide à cause de sa tenue et de ses reins toujours douloureux, avait perdu un temps précieux.

Un premier coup de feu retentit, puis un second. Le traitre tomba à terre, mort. Squalo quant à lui posait une main sur son abdomen, une douleur cuisante le traversant de par en par. Baissant la tête vers ses mains, il vit alors les longs filets de liquide s vermillon s filer entre ses doigts se répandant sur le sol. Sa vue se troubla, le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, mais Squalo ne sentit pas la collision avec celui-ci, déjà inconscient qu'il était.

Lussuria se précipitait déjà vers lui pour le soigner, Xanxus quant à lui rangeait son arme. Il n'avait pas tiré assez vite pour éviter ça, comment était-ce possible? Il regarda en direction du squale à terre, mon dieu, comment autant de sang avait-il pu sortir de son corps en si peu de temps? Tsuna qui n'avait pas bougé lui non plus, hurla alors des ordres à travers la pièce, faisant arrêter le parrain soupçonné de trahison. Puis il demanda qu'on apporte une civière et envoya Ryohei aider Lussuria.

On emporta Squalo dans une chambre médicalisée le laissant aux soins des deux gardiens du soleil.

La salle de réception se vidait peu à peu, Hibari interrogeait déjà le parrain traitre.

Quand la salle fut vide, le chef de la Varia réagit enfin. Alors que tout le monde l'avait bousculé pour sortir et que les gardiens Vongola s'étaient répartis les taches pour démêler les ficelles du complot, le brun n'avait pas bougé. Il avança alors vers la flaque de sang. Comment allait Squalo? Allait-il s'en sortir? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait travailler dans pareilles conditions? S'il mourrait, tout serait de sa faute.

Il sortit alors de la pièce, et avança comme un fantôme. Il entra dans la chambre médicalisée, comment l'avait-il trouvée? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, ce qu'il y vit lui déchira le cœur.

L'argenté était allongé, nu, sous un drap aussi blanc que sa peau. Il était relié à toute une panoplie d'appareils dont Xanxus n'aurait pas sur dire l'utilité de la moitié d'entre eux. Son second ne bougeait plus, Ryohei avait quitté la pièce, surement pour rejoindre Sawada et lui donner des nouvelles du Varia. Lussuria, quant à lui, était de l'autre côté du lit, il tenait la main valide du requin entre les deux siennes.

- Je suis désolé Boss, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre, dit le boxeur sans lever la tête. La balle a traversé ses deux poumons et a sectionné une artère. S'il passe la nuit, alors il aura des chances de s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est attendre.

* * *

Me revoilà! Je sors un oeil de mon sous-sol pour voir la réaction des lecteurs... M'en veuillez pas s'youpléééé! Je vous promet que c'était nécéssaire! Une ptite Review quand même?

Nooon? Pourquoi non? J'ai pas fait mourrir Squalo! Mais je pourrais changer d'avis si vous ne postez pas de reviews mouahahah!


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre remontera le moral des fans de Squ-chan. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec moi!

Remerciements: Grand merci à ma Kuro-chan qui m'a lu et corrigée!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: On prend les mêmes et on recommence:**

Xanxus, assis à son bureau, regardait le liquide ambré tourner dans son verre. Squalo avait «passé la nuit» mais cela faisait 5 jours déjà qu'il était inconscient. Le brun était inquiet, chose inhabituelle, et incompatible avec son rôle de boss de la Varia. Pourtant, depuis la matinée durant laquelle Squalo avait été touché, Xanxus ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui. Même les nuits, Squalo continuait à le hanter. Plus il y pensait, et plus il en voulait au squale de provoquer ainsi un tel désir chez lui. Pourquoi ce déchet faisait-il naître en lui des sentiments si contradictoires?

Chaque jour, le brun était passé dans la chambre médicalisée, et chaque jour, il avait eu droit à la même vision: le corps de son second allongé sous un drap blanc. S'il n'avait pas été relié à tous ces bruyants appareils, et si sa poitrine ne se s'était pas soulevée à un rythme régulier, Xanxus aurait sans doute dit qu'il était mort.

Posant son verre encore à moitié plein sur son bureau, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ferait comme d'habitude pensa-t-il, même si cela devait lui faire ressentir cette douleur auparavant inconnue. Il traversa le manoir en direction de la chambre du squale, Lussuria ayant décrété que tous les risques étaient passés, il autorisait les visites régulières, surtout quand il s'agissait du boss. Il avait l'air de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun, que le brun lui-même, ou avait-il seulement peur de mourir en cas de refus?

Quand Xanxus ouvrit la porte, son cœur manqua un bond. L'argenté avait les yeux ouverts!

Xanxus se précipita vers lui pour voir si ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Voooi Xanxus on croirait que tu as vu un mort, fit le requin en essayant de se relever.

- … La ferme déchet! Grogna le brun, c'est pas moi qui me suis pris une balle lors de la réunion.

- Il semblerait en effet, pourtant ça aurait peut-être fait diminuer ton orgueil, répondit le squale avec énervement. Puis tirant sur le drap, il passa une jambe par dessus le rebord du lit, puis une deuxième, et se leva tant bien que mal.

Xanxus ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait agressé son second dès qu'il avait pu retrouver l'usage de la parole, et là il le regardait se lever sans savoir quoi lui dire.

Soudain Squalo tomba de tout son poids aux pieds de son chef qui le regardait d'un air narquois.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé déchet. Te jette pas sur moi comme ça, je risquerais de te dévorer! Dit alors le brun.

Le squale releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son chef, et rougit violemment. Comment Xanxus pouvait-il dire des choses comme ça si naturellement.

- Euh … Boss tu … euh… Bégaya l'argenté.

Il essaya de se lever, sans grand succès, il vit alors les mains du brun le saisir à sa taille pour l'y aider. Il le souleva sans problème et l'assit sur le lit.

- Tu sors juste de 5 jours d'inconscience, ne pense pas pouvoir sortir du lit dans l'immédiat, expliqua le boss.

- 5 … 5 jours? Tu plaisantes, demanda le squale, stupéfait. Comment est-ce possible? Ce connard de boxeur m'a pas soigné? Questionna-t-il énervé.

- Si, mais ça n'a pas été suffisant, expliqua le brun. Entre le moment où tu as pris la balle et le moment où Lussuria a débuté les soins, tu avais perdu une quantité de sang très importante. Donc si tu daignais bien rester allongé ça éviterait un surplus de ménage, ça risque de devenir ennuyeux d'avoir à ramasser un déchet à terre à longueur de journée.

Squalo regarda à nouveau son boss dans les yeux. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais son comportement. Il y a une seconde, les pupilles écarlates de Xanxus semblaient bruler de désir, tandis qu'elles semblaient à présent vides, mues par une indifférence totale pour la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Xanxus se trouvait toujours collé au squale quand Lussuria entra dans la pièce. Écarquillant les yeux, il regarda les deux hommes avant de se décider à parler.

- Je ne voulais pas déranger... dit-il avec hésitation. Mais je suis content de voir que Squ-chan va mieux, bon je vais vous laisser, fit-il en se tournant vers la porte.

- Pas la peine j'allais partir, dit le brun, j'ai du travail.

S'écartant de l'argenté, Xanxus se dirigea vers la porte et partit sans ajouter un mot. Lussuria s'approcha alors du squale pour vérifier comment il allait.

- Comment te sens-tu? Tu as l'air d'aller vraiment bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles si bien que ça, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Mais le problème vient du fait que les soins que je t'ai portés ne sont malheureusement pas parfaits... Ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles. Au fait, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà si proches, Boss-chan et toi! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je … Nous… Bégaya le squale en rougissant. Nous ne sommes pas proches, mais je suis tombé et il m'a simplement remis sur le lit.

- Ma ma Squ-chan, le Boss n'aide jamais personne… Tu es bien le premier… Alors? Tu veux en parler?

Le squale détourna le regard, n'ajoutant pas un mot, quand le boxeur eut fini de l'ausculter, il lui accorda l'autorisation de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Squalo n'attendit pas plus, demandant au boxeur de l'aider, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

Le soir venu, il était enfin installé confortablement dans son lit. Il repensa alors à sa journée. Pourquoi le Boss avait-il agit comme ça? Lussuria pensait qu'ils avaient une «relation» ? «_L__e Boss n'aide jamais personne... tu es bien le premier..._» avait dit le boxeur, comment Squalo devait-il prendre ça? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il dorme vraiment. S'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux, mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil...

Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin, après avoir réussi à gagner quelques heures de sommeil. Il partit difficilement en direction du bureau de Xanxus, ses jambes ayant encore du mal à le soutenir. Mais il avait été inconscient 5 jours, il avait donc du travail à rattraper. Arrivant devant la porte du bureau en question, il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déchet! Retourne te coucher! lança le brun.

- Vooi j'ai du travail en retard, répondit le squale en levant la tête vers son boss.

Ce qu'il vit alors surprit le squale au plus haut point, Son Boss Travaillait! «Impossible!» pensa-t-il alors, c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait de la paperasse parce que le boss trouvait ça trop ennuyeux, alors pourquoi? Xanxus était vraiment étrange depuis quelques temps.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps, reprit le brun, pars ou reste, mais ferme la porte, magne-toi!

- Je … euh … bégaya Squalo ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Puis reprenant ses esprits, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. S'avançant vers le bureau du boss, il se saisit d'une pile de papier et se dirigea vers son propre bureau, à la droite de celui de Xanxus. Bien que plus petit que celui du brun, le bureau de Squalo offrait tout le confort pour réaliser le travail qu'on lui demandait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déchet? Demanda le brun, levant la tête de ses papiers.

- Voi, je t'aide, ça se voit pas, fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Xanxus se leva alors et vînt se poster derrière le squale, son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Squalo paniqua, son cœur manqua un battement, pourquoi la présence du boss le mettait dans un tel état? Son corps était soudain si chaud.

- Hey, déchet, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, j'ai un très bon moyen de te mettre à l'œuvre. Dit-il en tournant le visage du squale vers lui.

Xanxus se pencha alors vers lui, effleurant les lèvres du squale, d'un baiser léger. Puis il s'écarta légèrement et sourit, d'un de ses sourires qui promettait mille délices à venir. Le corps de l'argenté avait réagi à cet effleurement de manière exaspérante. Il rougit alors, le boss l'avait embrassé, encore, alors il le désirait vraiment? Trop gêné, il ne put rester là plus longtemps, s'écartant rapidement du brun il se leva de sa chaise, et partit en direction de la porte.

- Je, … je viendrais travailler plus tard, fit-il avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, il s'appuya sur la porte. Et entendit vaguement la voix de son boss à travers le battant. «Et voilà, comme ça il ira se reposer … Et moi, je pourrais être tranquille pour...», Squalo n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus. Le boss avait délibérément agi ainsi pour le pousser à quitter la pièce? S'il le dérangeait tellement, il aurait mieux fait de le lui dire en face. Que le boss ait agi comme ça blessa profondément l'argenté. Il partit alors vers le rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de retrouver Lussuria. Lui seul accepterait de lui trouver une occupation, et il serait trop content de pouvoir avoir «Squ-chan» pour lui tout seul.

Xanxus regardait la porte du bureau que le squale venait de refermer. Puis il porta une main à ses lèvres. Il avait aimé prendre celles de son second, même si cela avait été court. Les lèvres de celui-ci étaient tellement douces, leur contact , si agréable. Il soupira, il regrettait tout de même un peu qu'il soit parti mais la vérité était ce qu'elle était, et l'argenté devait se reposer.

- Et voilà, comme ça il ira se reposer… Et moi, je pourrais être tranquille pour réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas …

Il partit alors se rasseoir à son bureau pour continuer son travail. Dieu que c'était ennuyeux, surtout sans Squalo pour râler contre ce pénible travail.

Squalo trouva Lussuria dans le grand salon, il était, semble t-il, en proie à un grand dilemme, et il n'entendit pas le squale approcher.

- Vooi Lussuria, tu as besoin d'aide? demanda le squale, faisant sursauter le boxeur. Le boss ne veut pas que je travaille, il ne me laisse même pas faire les papiers … Je m'ennuie à tourner en rond dans le manoir.

- Ma ma Squ-chan, le boss veut juste te ménager, tu devrais être content qu'il fasse ça pour toi! N'est-ce pas une belle preuve d'amour? Répondit Lussuria, tout de même surpris de voir l'argenté dans le salon.

- Une preuve de QUOI? Rugit l'argenté. Le sang t'est monté à la tête, tu vois des gays partout ma parole! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi! Et il n'y a rien entre ce connard de boss et moi, trouva-t-il nécessaire de rajouter en rougissant.

- Ma ma … Squ-chan, je ne suis pas fou. Le boss m'a demandé de l'aider pour mettre ta mission d'infiltration en place, c'est lui qui a choisi le costume et le rôle que tu devrais jouer. Une personne non intéressée n'aurait pas proposé ce genre de chose… En plus le boss te regarde d'une manière très particulière. Voyant le squale devenir cramoisi, il ajouta. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?

- Je… non, c'est… c'est impossible! Xanxus n'est pas comme ça, il … il …

- Il quoi? Le coupa le boxeur, Ma ma … tu sais Squ-chan, je suis au courant …

- Au courant? Mais de quoi tu parles Lussuria? S'écria Squalo de plus en plus inquiet.

- Que Boss-chan et toi avez couché ensemble! Le soir de la réunion! Je le sais parce q...

Squalo lui avait bâillonné la bouche de ses mains en entendant quelqu'un approcher. Il fit comprendre à Lussuria de ne pas piper mot de leur conversation puis lâcha sa bouche juste avant que Prince the Ripper entre dans la salle.

- Ushishishi, vous n'auriez pas vu Fran par hasard, je dois… lui parler, dit-il.

- Non, on ne l'a pas vu, répondit Lussuria, trop pressé de voir partir le gêneur pour entendre la vérité de la bouche de «Squ-chan».

Belphégor les regarda un instant puis tourna les talons et partit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Squalo se retourna alors vers le gardien du soleil de la Varia. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors voulait tout dire, il voulait des réponses, et vite.

- Squ-chan, ne t'énerve pas. Tu sais c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillé pour soigner tes blessures, et c'est là que j'ai remarqué de… enfin, tu comprends… Cette partie de ton corps, dit-il en pointant le postérieur de Squalo, était anormalement rouge …

Squalo rougit violemment, et se détourna. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder le boxeur en face? Il grogna et quitta la pièce en proie au plus vif énervement.

* * *

Voualah, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je n'aurais rien contre une ptite review pour recevoir votre avis... à la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment Squ-chan va gérer sa situation...


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, Xanxus, doux? Oui au moins un peu =D Et même si Squalo se rebelle... il apprécit quand même!

Remerciements: Merci Kuro-chan de m'avoir lu et corrigée! Me semble que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup plu!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Fil d'Ariane, retour à la case départ:**

Squalo, à bout de nerf, parcourut le manoir un moment. Alors Lussuria avait compris, et à côté de ça, le Boss se moquait de lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Sa poitrine se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse, il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Fichus poumons, même soignés, ils lui faisaient un mal de chien. Posant une main sur son ventre, il respira à grandes gorgées. Il se sentait fatigué, il fallait qu'il s'allonge, n'importe où, quelque chose. Abaissant la poignée de la porte la plus proche, il entra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il distingua vaguement un canapé à droite de la porte. Bizarre, cette pièce lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Tant pis, après avoir fermé la porte, il prit la direction du canapé et s'y installa pour se reposer. Il était le capitaine de la Varia, personne lui reprocherait d'avoir squatté le canapé d'un autre. Quelques minutes après, le squale dormait posément.

Xanxus venait de fermer les stores afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix, son verre de bourbon à la main quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia, n'en croyant pas ses yeux il les ferma puis les rouvrit pour se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Alors cela pouvait-il être l'excédent de bourbon qu'il avait dans le sang qui lui faisait voir le Squale, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte? Il paraissait plus pâle que jamais et ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose. Chose qu'ils semblèrent trouver facilement. Suivant la direction du regard de son second qui, à son grand dam ne l'avait même pas vu. Il remarqua le canapé vers lequel le squale avançait, ayant préalablement refermé la porte derrière lui. Le brun le vit alors s'y allonger. Entendant sa respiration devenue régulière, Xanxus se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'agenouilla près du canapé pour constater que l'argenté dormait paisiblement. Non content d'être entré sans frapper dans le bureau de son boss, l'argenté n'avait même pas reconnu la pièce et en plus même pas vu son patron qui s'y trouvait. Rapprochant son oreille de la bouche du squale, le brun saisit immédiatement la situation. La respiration sifflante, preuve de la difficulté de son second à respirer, expliquait sa précipitation pour trouver un endroit ou se reposer. Mais pourquoi ici? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé dans sa chambre? Xanxus remarqua enfin qu'il était en train de caresser la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il retira vivement sa main, comme s'il venait de se brûler.

«Ce déchet finira pas causer ma perte, il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure lors de la réunion …» pensa t-il. Puis comprenant l'étendue de ses pensées il ajouta intérieurement, «non, c'est sa mort qui aurait causé ma fin.»

Le brun se releva constatant l'effet que le contact avec la peau du squale avait eu sur son corps. Il se morigéna devant son début d'érection. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus dans cette pièce sinon, le sommeil de l'argenté ainsi que son corps si délicieux, ne seraient pas en sécurité.

Il sortit donc de la pièce, et partit en quête d'une bouteille, il lui fallait de l'alcool, et vite.

Partant en direction de la réserve, il tomba sur un Lussuria affolé, qui courut vers lui dès qu'il le vit. Le boxeur semblait essoufflé par sa course et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Qu'avait encore bien pu faire ce déchet pour être dans un état pareil?

- Boss-chan tu n'aurais pas vu Squalo? Il est parti en colère et je crains qu'une surdose de stress puisse nuire à ses poumons. Il est encore fragile, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse trop d'efforts alors… finit-il.

- Oui je sais où il est. En revanche j'aimerai savoir pourquoi l'autre déchet s'est mis en colère, il semble que ça vienne de toi si je ne me trompe? Dit froidement le brun, puis voyant son gardien du soleil blêmir, il ajouta. Réponds-moi vite ou je saurais te faire parler.

- Je… J'ai dit … à Squ-chan que… j'étais au courant… que vous… tous les deux… continua-t-il en s'éloignant sensiblement du boss. Tu sais, je suis content pour vous mais, Squ-chan, il… La colère qu'il vit alors dans les yeux de son boss le cloua sur place, muet.

- Tu sais encore beaucoup de choses de ce genre? Grogna le brun. Parce que maintenant je vais devoir te faire taire…

- Boss-chan ne t'énerve pas ! Je ne vous espionne pas, j'ai appris ça par hasard et je ne vais pas en parler ! Mais je suis tellement content ! Depuis le temps que j'attends de voir les choses avancer entre vous ! Chantonna le boxeur en se trémoussant.

Hors de lui, Xanxus se détourna alors du gardien du soleil après lui avoir jeté un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret, faisant bien comprendre à son interlocuteur que s'il parlait, c'est la mort qu'il trouverait en retour. Se mettant en marche, il partit en quête d'une bouteille.

Ainsi cet abruti de déchet tapette avait dit à Squalo qu'il savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Le brun comprenait tout à coup mieux l'état d'énervement de son second et la fatigue qu'il avait vu sur son visage. Mais de toute façon que pouvait-il y faire à part clouer le bec de ce satané perroquet… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit au courant? Arrivé à la réserve, Xanxus n'était pas plus avancé, attrapant quelques bouteilles de son meilleur Bourbon, il sortit pour gagner le calme de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et seule sa chambre était encore libre. Il partit donc en direction de celle-ci. «Cette fois, je vais peut-être réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête» pensa-t-il, puis regardant les bouteilles, il ajouta «non, pas aujourd'hui … ».

Xanxus regardait sa montre, 11h26 … 13h18 … 15h52 … 17h23, ça faisait donc plus de 5h00 qu'il attendait dans sa chambre, sirotant son Bourbon, ses idées se faisant de moins en moins claires. Il attendait, mais au fond, il attendait quoi? La solution miracle? Ça n'existait pas ! Ça il le savait. Non ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était Squalo, ici, nu, contre lui, s'occupant de satisfaire son désir. Ses désirs. Tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment se rapportait au squale qui dormait paisiblement dans son bureau. Ah, et aussi, il voulait dormir, pourquoi? Bah parce que ses paupières se fermaient, quelle question… Il imaginait l'argenté, lové dans ses bras, serré contre son corps, lui apportant sa chaleur. Il le voulait, maintenant. Tout à son désir impérieux d'avoir son second près de lui, Xanxus se leva en titubant.

Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était difficile compte tenu du taux d'alcool dans son sang. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel le squale avait commencé à remuer, émergeant doucement du sommeil.

- Hey, déchet, bouge, grogna le brun une fois accroupi à côté du canapé. Tu m'entends? Bouge!

- Bordel mais pourquoi tu fais tout ce boucan connard ! Répondit l'interpelé sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je dors, toi t'as qu'à bouger!

- La ferme déchet! C'est toi qui es dans mon bureau je te signale! Continua le brun chauffé par les paroles de son second.

À ces mots, le second en question se releva d'un coup pour observer la pièce, une douleur atroce lui traversant le ventre sous le choc du mouvement. Puis regardant dans tous les sens, il dû reconnaître le bureau dans lequel il avait l'habitude de travailler, bien que le peu de luminosité puisse prêter à confusion. Il posa alors son regard sur son boss, celui-ci avait les yeux vitreux et son halène empestait l'alcool.

- Vooi, pas la peine de hurler pour autant, je m'en vais c'est bon! Fit-il en pivotant pour poser les pieds à terre.

C'est ce moment que Xanxus choisit pour se saisir de sa taille, posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'argenté. Mettant celui-ci dans la confusion la plus totale.

- Vo … voooi qu'est-ce que tu fais! Je suis pas un coussin et je croyais que tu voulais que je parte? Tenta-t-il.

- La ferme je veux dormir. Reste comme ça et ferme-la.

Le squale ne comprenait rien au comportement de son boss, une fois il le rejetait, une fois il se collait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait… Comment réagir face à ça?

- Xanxus tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. Voi, tu peux pas dormir comme ça…

Le brun serra encore plus la taille de son second.

- Non, pas sans toi, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

- Dans ce cas, je t'y accompagne, suggéra l'argenté.

Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, il trouverait un moyen de déserter, ce que ne lui permettait pas sa position actuelle. Le brun semblait intéressé par la proposition et se releva difficilement pour saisir l'argenté par le bras.

- Viens! Et ne pense pas t'en sortir indemne déchet! Dit-il en titubant.

Le squale le rattrapa passant un bras autour de son épaule pour le maintenir debout. Manquait plus que le boss se fasse une commotion cérébrale, en se vautrant comme une larve parce qu'il était saoul.

- VOIII boss idiot, quelle idée de boire autant ! Fit le squale.

Puis le traînant difficilement vers la porte, il partit en direction de la chambre du brun qui reposait toujours lourdement sur lui. Transporter le boss jusqu'à sa chambre prit un temps fou à Squalo. Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit brusquement et entra traînant son boulet sans ménagement. Le boulet en question claqua néanmoins la porte derrière eux. Le squale s'approcha du lit et y posa lourdement son boss, qui s'accrochant à son bras, le fit tomber avec lui.

- Vooooi t'as pas fini enfoiré? Beugla l'argenté. Je veux partir moi !

«L'enfoiré» le força à se coucher à côté de lui puis, enserrant sa taille de ses bras musclés, il installa sa tête dans le cou de son second.

Ainsi prisonnier, le squale ne savait plus quoi faire, la respiration de son boss dans le cou l'excitait étrangement. Il frissonna en sentant la bouche de son boss entrer en contact avec la peau. Mais le brun ne fit rien de plus, il semblait tellement paisible à présent.

- Reste comme ça un moment, murmura le brun.

Squalo crut rêver, à l'instant, il avait presque ressenti les paroles du boss comme une supplication. Oui, il avait rêvé, jamais Xanxus supplierait qui que ce soit de faire quoi que ce soit …

- Xanxus, murmura l'argenté, je… je ne me sens pas très bien comme ça … je…

Le brun releva les yeux vers son second, le trouvant pâle, il se releva pour mieux le regarder, mais fut pris d'un vertige. Squalo le força alors à s'allonger en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Une fois celui-ci couché près de lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas partir hein? Dit le brun, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Tu veux que je parte? Demanda le squale.

- Embrasse-moi …

L'argenté, regarda le brun, trop surpris pour répondre. Il n'avait pas rêvé? Le boss venait bien de lui demander… de l'embrasser? Son regard se posa alors sur les lèvres de son boss, qui se mit alors à sourire.

- Alors? Tu le fais ou tu fuis déchet? Reprit le brun.

Squalo hésitait, pourquoi le boss était-il comme ça tout à coup? Avait-il compris qu'au fond, c'était ce que désirait le squale? Faisait-il ça pour blesser sa fierté une fois de plus? A quoi bon réfléchi? Le boss lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, il allait le faire, et si cela avait pour but de le blesser, alors c'est lui qui prendrait Xanxus à son propre piège.

Se penchant par dessus le corps de Xanxus, Squalo prit alors ses lèvres, doucement, et releva la tête.

- Ça te convient? Dit-il en souriant.

Xanxus passa une main derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant pour lui donner à son tour un doux baiser.

- Non ce n'est pas suffisant, soupira-t-il. Je te veux tout le temps, comme ça, ou autrement, je m'en fous, je te veux… rien que pour moi.

Squalo écarquilla les yeux, était-ce l'alcool qui faisait dire ce genre de phrases au brun? Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir ainsi. Il semblait avoir baissé sa garde, chose tellement peu probable venant de lui. Il était pourtant si calme.

La main de Xanxus descendit vers l'épaule du squale, la caressant doucement, puis il parcourut son bras jusqu'à sa main, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Reprenant le chemin en sens inverse, il plaça cette fois, la main sur la taille du second, descendant sensiblement vers ses hanches.

- Xanxus, dit le squale qui commençait déjà à s'exciter. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça! Tu as trop bu, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais! Hmmm!

Le brun venait de se saisir violemment des hanches de l'argenté avec ses deux mains, le plaquant tout contre lui. Puis il commença à masser ses fesses. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ça, il aimait toucher son second ainsi. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait possédé, il y a 6 jours de cela, il n'avait pu se sortir de la tête les sensations éprouvées grâce à lui.

Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que l'argenté avait raison, il était fatigué et saoul. Remontant alors les mains en parcourant la colonne du squale, Xanxus vînt poser une main sur les cheveux de l'épéiste et laissa l'autre sur son dos.

- Tu as raison déchet, je ne peux pas faire ça, mais pas pour les raisons que tu as données, dit-il en fermant les yeux. J'ai besoin de dormir, on reprendra ça demain.

Squalo, plaqué contre le torse de son boss leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Il commençait à avoir faim mais s'en plaindre ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il s'endormit sur son «coussin» sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Retour de l'auteur: La rédaction fic cette fini, au bout de 9 chapitres et un bonus... un peu spécial. J'espère néanmoins avoir des reviews pour avoir votre avis, sinon... Pas de suite MOUAHAHAH


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Xanxus et Squalo avancent difficilement, un vrai parcourt du combatant pour eux parviendront-ils à en sortir indemnes?

Remerciements: Merci Kuro-chan de m'avoir corrigée hihii, je crois que ce chapitre aussi t'a beaucoup plus...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le bourbon a du bon:**

Xanxus se réveilla à 5h30 le lendemain. Tâtant de la main la place à côté de lui, il constata qu'elle était vide. Bien évidemment, comment aurait-il pu avoir Squalo près de lui. Il s'assit alors, passant ses jambes l'une après l'autre au bord du lit. L'un de ses pieds heurta un objet, en regardant par terre il découvrit l'amoncellement de cadavres de bouteilles qui s'y trouvait. Pas étonnant qu'il ait confondu rêve et réalité s'il avait bu tout cet alcool. Il toucha alors ses lèvres du bout des doigts, «dommage» pensa-t-il, ces baisers lui avaient paru si agréables.

Toujours à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir.

- Voi Xanxus pas trop la gueule de bois? Demanda la voix de son braillard de second.

Relevant la tête en direction de la voix en question, ses yeux se posèrent sur un Squalo torse nu, dont le pantalon d'uniforme encore ouvert lui tombait sur les hanches. Une serviette autour du cou, il semblait tenter d'essuyer ses longs cheveux d'argent. Il avait dû utiliser sa salle de bain.

Sa chemise à la main, le squale avança vers la porte.

- Tu devrais te reposer, avec ce que tu as bu, tu ne peux certainement pas te lever, continua l'argenté. Quant à moi, je vais travailler.

Puis il enfila sa chemise et la boutonna avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Xanxus n'avait pas bougé, trop stupéfait. Squalo avait finalement passé la nuit près de lui, il avait ni rêvé, ni halluciné... La vue que lui avait offert le squale à son réveil avait eu sur lui un effet dévastateur, l'érection plus que serrée dans son pantalon en était la preuve. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il devait avoir une conversation avec l'argenté au plus vite, même s'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Se levant, il parcourut la pièce en direction de la salle de bain, il voulait avoir les idées claires avant de partir voir le squale. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette érection importune, ça serait bien la première fois qu'il devrait se soulager seul.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure sous la douche, Xanxus sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille. Évitant l'amoncellement de bouteilles vides qui jonchait le sol, il prit des vêtements dans son armoire et les enfila en vitesse, laissant choir au sol la serviette mouillée.

Il sortit de la chambre à pas vifs. N'ayant confié aucune mission au squale, le travail dont il avait parlé était forcement de la paperasserie. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau, bien décidé à mettre au clair son histoire avec son second. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma celle-ci à clef. Clef qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de l'argenté.

La manœuvre n'avait pas échappée à Squalo qui paniqua quelque peu intérieurement. Il tenta néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître, continuant à lire les documents qu'il avait en main lors de l'arrivée de son boss. Celui-ci de dirigeait d'ailleurs en ce moment même vers lui, contournant le bureau de Squalo pour se placer derrière son siège. Il resta comme ça un moment avant de parler.

- Hey, déchet, faut que je te parle!

- C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire, fit remarquer le bretteur.

- Je dois vraiment te parler, c'est important. Alors commence pas à te la jouer plus malin déchet! Lança-t-il d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Voi, pas la peine de t'énerver, je travaille, je voudrais au moins finir ce dossier.

- Ça peut pas attendre, j'ai déjà attendu bien trop longtemps pour t'en parler, dit-il en saisissant l'épaule de son second pour le forcer à se retourner.

Le brun baissa la tête pour la placer au niveau de celle de son second, et plantant son regard dans le sien, il ajouta:

- Maintenant, je te conseille de m'écouter!

Le ton de Xanxus convainquit Squalo de l'écouter, le boss avait déjà l'air suffisamment en colère. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se prendre une balle s'il mettait davantage le brun en colère.

- J'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien passé la nuit avec moi non? Alors pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ce matin? Hier soir, je… on avait commencé quelque chose il me semble? Alors pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, comme si de rien n'était? Ça a si peu d'importance pour toi? Réponds-moi franchement! Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas le refus.

- Voi, calme-toi, réfléchis, putain Xanxus je suis un mec, comprends ça bordel! Je suis pas une de ses gonzesses qui te saute au cou dans l'espoir de passer un bon moment! La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble tu avais bu plus que de raison, et ma tenue n'a pas aidé à te changer les idées. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû t'arrêter mais sur le coup, moi aussi j'en avais envie, mais c'est tout! Maintenant laisse-moi travailler ou laisse-moi sortir de cette pièce, finit-il mal à l'aise.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit, la surprise, la colère et la peine semblaient combattre en lui. Alors, même son boss pouvait être blessé? Finalement le ton sur lequel reprit le boss de la Varia fit comprendre à l'argenté que c'était la colère qui avait pris le dessus.

- Tu me prends pour un con, déchet? Tu te fous de moi là! Dit-il en le saisissant par le bras et en le forçant à se lever. Tu penses peut-être que je suis aveugle aussi! J'ai pas couché avec toi parce que je te voyais comme une femme! Il me semble pas que tu portais une robe hier soir? Pourtant tu peux pas nier que je te désirais! Et je te désirais déjà bien avant cette foutue mission!

- Vooi, Xanxus, lâche-moi tu me fais mal! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire que tu te fous de moi! Si tu m'avais désiré bien avant comme tu l'as dit, ça ne se serait certainement pas passé comme ça! C'est parce que tu m'as pris pour une gonzesse que tu m'as traîné dans ton lit!

- La ferme déchet! Hurla-t-il en dégainant l'un de ses pistolets pour le poser sur la tempe du squale. Je ne saurais supporter ta connerie plus longtemps!

Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait finir, pensa l'épéiste. Mourir des mains de Xanxus serait tout de même toujours plus agréable pour lui que de mourir dans la plus grande indifférence de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains tremblaient, pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Xanxus, qui auparavant lui tenait le bras, se poser sur sa joue. Soudain, il comprit. Des larmes. Une fontaine de larmes se déversait de ses yeux fermés. La main de Xanxus sur sa joue tentait de les contenir en vain. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son boss.

- Pourquoi? Tu me rejettes, ton esprit me rejette, mais ton corps, lui, dit le contraire.

Replaçant son arme dans son holster, il posa sa main sur la deuxième joue de son vis-à-vis et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore des ses beaux yeux métalliques.

- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, reprit calmement le brun.

Attrapant l'une des mains de Squalo, il l'entraîna vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur. Il le conduisit alors jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois entrés, il le fit s'approcher du miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Se plaçant derrière lui, il le maintint par les épaules pour qu'il regarde vers le miroir.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Voi, je me vois moi bien sûr, répondit l'argenté en reniflant et en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Haha… Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça! S'exclama le brun.

Le reflet de Xanxus, riant de bon cœur surprit l'argenté qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir voir Xanxus content autrement que quand il rabaissait les autres. Trop surpris, il ne répondit pas.

- Bon, voyons autrement, reprit le brun très sérieusement. Je pense que tu comprendras mieux où je veux en venir comme… ça, ajouta-t-il en commençant à déboutonner la chemise du squale.

- Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda celui-ci en attrapant les mains de son boss.

- Tu préfères le faire toi-même? Dans ce cas déshabille-toi, je ne vois que ça pour que tu comprennes.

- Je… je… bon… Bégaya l'argenté en faisant ce que son boss venait de lui demander.

Il se défit tout d'abord de sa chemise qui atterrit à ses pieds, puis son pantalon vint la rejoindre presque aussitôt. Mais au moment d'enlever son caleçon le squale hésita, il regarda les yeux du brun dans le miroir. Le boss semblait calme, il n'avait pas l'air de chercher à le faire se déshabiller avec de mauvaises intentions mais, Xanxus restait Xanxus... Il enleva néanmoins son caleçon cachant son sexe de ses mains. Puis se redressant, il tourna la tête vers le brun qui lui fit signe de se retourner vers le miroir.

- Maintenant, que vois-tu? Questionna le boss en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis en les faisant glisser vers le bas de son ventre dans le but de se saisir des mains de son second pour les écarter de son sexe.

- Je me vois nu, dit-il en détournant la tête de la vue de son corps nu en rougissant violemment. Xanxus, je t'en prie! C'est gênant!

- Ce que je vois moi, c'est le corps d'un homme nu, tout à fait désirable, dit-il dans un sourire. Alors ne dis pas que je te vois comme une femme.

Squalo tourna la tête vers le miroir, seul moyen pour lui de voir son boss. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait cherché à lui montrer celui-ci. Il le vit se pencher vers son oreille et ouvrir la bouche pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Écoute-moi bien, je vais te dire quelque chose mais, je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Je t'aime Superbi Squalo, murmura-t-il alors à l'oreille du concerné.

Le cœur de l'argenté se mit alors à battre la chamade. Se retournant vivement vers le brun, Squalo passa les mains autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son boss, qui enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas rêvé, Xanxus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Mais les réflexes de Xanxus lui permirent de faire pivoter le squale dans ses bras. Se mettant ainsi entre le corps parfaitement nu du squale et le déchet qui venait de tout gâcher.

- Ooooh, fit alors la voix criarde de Lussuria. Je vous cherchais tous les deux mais je ne pensais pas vous trouver ensemble, ni vous gêner à ce point, désolééééé! Je file! Oh mais avant, je vous déconseille de faire «ça», Squ-chan est encore faible!

Surprenant le regard haineux de son boss, Lussuria prit la tangente sans ajouter d'autres propos gênants. Lâchant le capitaine de la Varia, le brun se dirigea vers la porte et la verrouilla, il aurait dû y penser tout à l'heure!

Il se retourna vers le squale qui, toujours nu comme un vers, regardait le sol, les joues rouge pivoine.

- Je m'occuperai de ce déchet plus tard, en attendant, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais profiter un peu de toi, te voir comme ça ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Sentant les bras de son boss se presser autour de sa taille, l'argenté releva la tête vers les pupilles vermillons qui le regardaient avec envie.

- Je ne sais pas si… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir coucher avec toi. Je… je respire très mal et… Ne put-il finir à cause des lèvres de son partenaire qui s'étaient avidement posées sur les siennes.

Xanxus passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis afin que celui-ci les entrouvre, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir, laissant sa propre langue aller fouiller la bouche du brun. D'abord doux, leur échange prit vite de l'ampleur, les amenant à se coller l'un à l'autre, permettant à chacun de constater le désir de l'autre. Squalo avait une main dans les courts cheveux du brun, et l'autre lui caressait l'épaule. Xanxus quant à lui tenait d'une main ferme la taille de l'argenté tout en lui caressant suggestivement les fesses. Ils ne s'écartèrent que quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir dans leurs poumons.

- Hmmm, Xanxus, non, me touche pas comme ça …

- Pourquoi? Tu as l'air d'aimer pourtant, argumenta-t-il.

- Oui mais, je veux… Je veux que ce soit toi qui en profites cette fois-ci! S'exclama l'épéiste en rougissant.

Entraînant le brun vers le lit, il l'obligea à s'y asseoir. Puis il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées, évitant les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol. Finalement pour une fois, l'alcool avait eu un bon côté.

Squalo baissa la tête en rougissant de plus belle, mon Dieu comme c'était gênant de se retrouver ainsi. Il sentit une des mains de Xanxus se poser sur sa tête, il releva alors les yeux pour regarder son boss. Il semblait… content, un léger sourire flottait sur son visage, chose inhabituelle chez lui, mais qui pourtant lui allait divinement bien.

- Te sens pas obliger de faire ça adorable déchet, dit-il en souriant pour de bon.

- Mais, je veux le faire! Je…

L'argenté détourna un peu le regard du beau visage de son vis-à-vis. Posant une main sur la cuisse du brun, l'argenté entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son partenaire de son autre main, frôlant doucement la bosse qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

Xanxus fermait les yeux, sûrement pour mieux apprécier les doux frôlements de son second. L'argenté finit par ouvrir la ceinture puis le pantalon de Xanxus, permettant à son sexe de s'écarter quelque peu de son ventre. Ventre contre lequel il était auparavant retenu par l'étau du pantalon d'uniforme.

Savoir ce que lui réservait le squale l'excitait au plus au point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son second puisse mettre son orgueil de côté pour lui faire une fellation.

Libérant doucement la verge du brun du dernier obstacle qui les séparait, Squalo la prit dans sa main, la caressant toujours aussi doucement. Il voulait attiser le désir de son boss au maximum, le regardant, il constata que celui-ci semblait déjà apprécier ses caresses. Augmentant la pression de sa main sur la verge, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait à sa tache. La respiration du boss devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus erratique. Le liquide s'échappant de la verge prouvait, si besoin était, que les soins du squale lui convenaient.

Assez, c'en était assez, Squalo ne voulait rien perdre de son boss. Lâchant la verge, il lécha ses doigts pour y récupérer le liquide.

Xanxus qui avait ouvert les yeux en sentant la main le lâcher regardait le squale avec envie. Mon Dieu, comment le requin pouvait-il avoir de tels effets sur lui!

Gardant les yeux ouverts, il put donc voir le squale approcher son visage de son sexe douloureusement dressé. Son second s'humecta les lèvres avant de commencer à en tracer les contours de sa langue.

- Oh bordel, Squalo, pourquoi t'es si bon!

Rassuré par la parole du brun quant à sa façon de s'occuper de la verge, Squalo s'approcha du bout de celle-ci commençant à l'aspirer avidement, la mordillant légèrement, traçant son contour de sa langue, provoquant des tremblements chez son boss.

Il prit alors le sexe de son partenaire entièrement dans sa bouche, opérant d'énergiques va-et-vient qu'il agrémentait en pressant plus fort de sa langue la verge qu'il dévorait à présent.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, Xanxus ne pouvait néanmoins pas résister à la tempête de lave qui parcourait son bas ventre. Après encore quelques minutes de la douce torture que lui faisait subir l'argenté, le brun se répandit dans sa bouche dans un long soupir de délivrance.

L'argenté avala le sperme, puis lâcha enfin la verge au repos de son chef. Celui-ci se laissa alors tomber sur le lit enlevant déjà ses chaussures. Il tendit tout de même la main dans la direction du second l'exhortant ainsi à le rejoindre sur le lit. D'abord hésitant, Squalo monta sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté de son boss, celui-ci tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Maintenant, c'est à toi de recevoir du plaisir, fit le brun en touchant la verge dressée et passablement humide du squale. Ne crois pas t'en tirer après ça!

* * *

Me revoilou! Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre promet de... "l'action", en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne serais pas contre une petite review de votre part, Sioupleeez! Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de ne pas poster le chapitre 7 et de passer directement au chapitre 8...

En tout cas, on se rapproche doucement de la fin de cette fanfic, comme signalé précédement, elle prendra fin au chapitre 9 (mais vous aurez aussi droit à un petit bonus!)

Merci à tous, j'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire, à Jeudi prochain ^w^!


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Xanxus et Squalo continuent leur journée sportive. Je vous attends au bout de la course avec une bouteille les gars!

Remerciements: Merci à Kuro-chan de m'avoir corrigée, je tiens aussi à la remercier pour sa patience puisque je suis lui donne des textes bourrés de fautes qu'elle corrige sans rien dire... Je la surchage de boulot... Et lui envoie toujours plus de fics... Thank you my sweet Kuro-chan!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Extrêmes limites, une matinée bien remplie:**

Xanxus, se saisissant du squale, le fit pivoter de manière à le faire monter à califourchon sur son ventre. Il voulait pouvoir observer ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps déjà. Le visage de l'argenté était agréablement rosé, il semblait avoir dépassé sa gène et ne cherchait en rien à cacher son corps. Xanxus plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de Squalo plantant son regard dans les deux lacs profonds qu'étaient les yeux du squale.

- Tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin? Demanda le boss avec envie.

- Voi, bien sûr, quelle question stupide!

Squalo, plus sûr de lui que lors de leur premier rapport, commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il se pencha sur le boss plongeant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis pour y déposer un baiser. La peau du brun sentait le soleil. S'ils n'avaient pas été occupés à autre chose, l'épéiste aurait sans doute continué à se repaître de cette odeur délicieuse. Descendant un peu plus, Squalo fit glisser le pantalon déjà ouvert ainsi que le caleçon sur les jambes de son boss, et le jeta au pied du lit déjà bien encombré.

Xanxus appuyé sur ses coudes, finissait d'enlever sa chemise.

Enfin tous deux nus, le boss de la Varia saisit son second pour le ramener à sa hauteur, le forçant à s'asseoir de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, le torse penché en avant, véritable appel aux baisers.

Happant un des deux bourgeons délicieusement rosé, pour le torturer de sa langue, le brun s'occupa du deuxième de l'une de ses mains. Les tortures étaient délicieuses. Aussi l'argenté, trop content que son boss s'occupe ainsi de lui, gémissait sans honte ni retenue.

La deuxième main du brun caressait sans gène la verge humide de l'autre, faisant parcourir son corps de doux frissons.

Continuant son occupation avec sa bouche, Xanxus lâcha le deuxième téton afin de surélever le bassin de l'argenté, lui permettant de passer sa main humide entre les cuisses de l'épéiste, dégageant un passage vers son intimité.

De ses doigts habilles, Xanxus écarta les fesses du squale et introduisit sans attendre un premier doigt dans le corps tant désiré. Commençant de lents mouvements dans l'étau qu'était le corps du squale.

Squalo gémissait, offrant une vue des plus agréables à l'homme qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui.

Attrapant la main du brun posée sur sa hanche, il la reposa sur son sexe durci par le désir.

- Xanxus, continue! Je t'en prie c'est tellement bon quand tu me touches, gémissait déjà le squale.

Trop content d'entendre l'argenté lui demander de continuer ses activités, le brun se saisit de la verge dure de son partenaire, recommençant la douce torture de ses va-et-vient.

- Je te préviens déchet, murmura le brun à l'oreille de son second, cette matinée va être sportive! Très sportive!

Les bras de l'épéiste vinrent se refermer autour du cou du brun, plaçant à son tour sa bouche près de l'oreille de son partenaire, il laissa échapper un soupir appréciatif.

- Hum, oui, continue, chuchota-t-il alors. Je tiendrai, j'en ai tellement envie...

Ne résistant plus, Xanxus introduisit un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du plus jeune et commença des mouvements de ciseau, préparant le corps de l'argenté à le recevoir. Celui-ci s'était relevé. Son corps droit et sa tête penchée vers l'arrière prouvaient, si besoin était, le plaisir que lui apportait la préparation minutieuse du boss.

Afin de s'assurer que l'argenté était prêt à le recevoir, le brun insinua un troisième doigt dans son intérieur si chaud à présent. Il en était sûr, le corps au-dessus du sien était prêt à le recevoir et il ne comptait pas le faire attendre! Le temps des préliminaires était révolu, pensa-t-il en lâchant la virilité de son partenaire, non sans que celui-ci n'exprime son mécontentement.

Puis, enlevant ses doigts de l'intérieur du bretteur, le brun se saisit à deux mains de sa taille et le guida jusqu'à sa verge sur lequel il le fit asseoir.

Squalo ressentait déjà la pénétration au plus profond de son être. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent.

Une fois la verge de son compagnon entièrement en lui, l'argenté s'immobilisa pour reprendre son souffle. Tout comme lors de leur premier rapport, il ressentait une douleur vive lors de l'intrusion du brun. Mais, le plaisir qu'il savait proche lui permettait de tenir. L'autre devait d'ailleurs avoir compris car, faisant preuve de sollicitude, il s'était redressé sur un coude pour pouvoir caresser la chute de rein douloureuse du squale.

- Ça va, fit le squale gêné, puis c'est pas la première fois alors, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Dans ce cas, donne-toi à fond, fit le brun en donnant une claque sur les fesses de son vis-à-vis.

Puis se rallongeant, il attrapa fermement les hanches de Squalo pour le forcer à bouger. S'élevant un peu, l'argenté se laissa redescendre sur la verge de son partenaire dans un soupir mêlant douleur et plaisir.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux dès le premier mouvement de hanche de son second. L'étroitesse de son intimité n'apportait que plus de plaisir au brun qui se félicitait déjà d'avoir réussi à l'obtenir pour lui tout seul.

L'argenté qui sentait la douleur disparaître de plus en plus vite à chaque coup de verge contre sa prostate, accélérait déjà ses mouvements de hanche. Et il voulait sentir Xanxus toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond. Il voulait le faire sien, que le brun ne puisse jamais se passer de son corps. Car au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il serait incapable de se passer de son boss, autant pour son corps, que pour son sale caractère.

Xanxus, trop content de voir le squale extatique, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la première fois que celui-ci l'avait chevauché. Il avait été tout aussi entreprenant bien que plus réservé. Aujourd'hui il faisait preuve d'une singulière lubricité qui excitait le tireur comme jamais.

Le tireur en question, les mains toujours sur les hanches du squale, raffermit sa poigne tout en commençant à bouger lui aussi du bassin pour amplifier leur plaisir commun.

L'argenté soudain surpris par l'intensité du plaisir rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant comme jamais.

- Hmmm, Xanxus, c'est trop, je… hmmm, je… aaaah, gémit l'épéiste.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne ferais pas les choses à moitié! Répondit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Puis une de ses mains descendit vers la virilité de l'argenté, non sans avoir effleuré sa peau tout au long du chemin, produisant chez Squalo des spasmes érotiques. Quand il se saisit de la verge, commençant déjà à la masser aux rythmes des mouvements de hanches de l'argenté, celui-ci ne put retenir un cri.

- Noon, pas maintenant, si tu fais ça je vais … Hmmm Xanxus, arrête...

Le brun en ayant décidé autrement continua ses mouvements, amenant peu à peu le squale vers l'orgasme. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de cette douce torture, Squalo se rependit dans un cri sur le ventre de Xanxus qui, ne résistant pas lui non plus à l'orgasme, se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant.

L'argenté s'écroula sur le brun à bout de souffle. Mon Dieu ça avait été encore meilleur que la première fois! Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il passa ses bras autour du cou du boss, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- Hey déchet, souffla le boss de la Varia, je suis encore en toi et, j'ai encore envie. Ne crois pas me satisfaire juste avec ça alors que tu m'as frustré si longtemps!

- V … voi Xanxus, s'écria le concerné en se redressant juste assez pour voir le visage de son amant. Je suis fatigué et toi aussi!

- Et alors? Pour tout ce qui te concerne je récupère très vite mes forces, argumenta-t-il.

Squalo sentait en effet la verge de son boss recommencer à grandir en lui, et il devait se l'avouer, cette sensation ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Le brun sourit, et saisissant fermement l'argenté par la taille, il le sépara de lui pour le poser à côté. Puis positionnant ses jambes de part et d'autre du squale, il le fit se retourner sur le ventre.

Xanxus attrapa les côtés du second pour que celui-ci remonte les fesses dans sa direction et, sans attendre son assentiment, il le pénétra à nouveau.

Le voir ainsi, les fesses relevées vers lui, le dos cambré, les bras entourant solidement un oreiller dont il se servait pour atténuer ses gémissements... Xanxus trouvait le squale adorable, beaucoup trop adorable.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains de la hanche de l'argenté vers l'aine de celui-ci.

- Et bien il semble que tu sois toi-même bien en forme, fit le brun ironique.

- Hmmm ... Xanxus, gémit l'argenté, ne te moque pas de moi!

Pour seule réponse, le brun se saisit de la virilité de Squalo tout en augmentant la force de ses coups de reins.

- AAAH non c'est trop bon, arrête! S'écria le squale les larmes aux yeux, la voix légèrement sifflante.

Débutant de fermes va-et-vient sur la verge qu'il avait en main, le brun savait qu'il devait contenter le squale au plus vite, le sifflement de sa voix n'avait pas trompé Xanxus. Il avait compris que les poumons de l'argenté devaient être en feu et qu'ils devaient le faire atrocement souffrir.

Le corps du squale si parfait, qu'il avait l'air conçu pour partager les nuits du brun, fut parcouru de tremblements lorsque son propriétaire se libéra dans la main de Xanxus, suite à une poussée de celui-ci, plus forte que les autres.

L'étau de chair de l'épéiste se resserrant autour de son partenaire à ce moment-là, précipita le boss à l'orgasme.

Il sentit le squale se dérober sous lui, ses jambes lui ayant apparemment fait faux bond. Sa respiration était plus sifflante que la veille dans le bureau. Même si, voir le corps nu du squale devant lui, lui donnait encore envie de lui faire l'amour, il savait cela dangereux pour l'autre.

Squalo se retourna sur le dos, regarda Xanxus de son visage toujours maculé de larmes de plaisir. Les pommettes du brun étaient rosées par l'effort, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment fatigué. Comme il était beau, Squalo avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il approcha la main du visage de son boss, la posant doucement sur sa joue. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se laissant calmement caresser sans rien dire. Alors, il l'aimait vraiment?

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu ne dois pas avoir récupéré de ta beuverie d'hier, dit le squale agrémentant ses paroles de son plus beau sourire.

- Moque-toi de moi déchet! Et je risque de ne pas rester sage très longtemps!

Squalo rougit, ne s'attendant pas à pareille réponse. Mais contre toute attente, Xanxus se coucha à côté du squale, posant un bras sur le ventre de Squalo, puis il ferma les yeux et n'ajouta pas un mot. Squalo se sentait exténué, sans doute à cause du peu de résistance de ses poumons et du surplus d'exercice qu'il venait de faire. Il avait sommeil, ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas.

Remuant un peu, il comprit la raison de son malaise. Un liquide dont la provenance ne lui était pas inconnue, s'écoulait de ses fesses les rendant poisseuses. Il fallait qu'il se lave et vite, jamais il ne pourrait dormir comme ça.

Il se mit en position assise puis constatant que son boss n'avait pas bougé, il poussa le bras du brun pour se dégager. Il descendit doucement du lit puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sous le jet de la douche, Squalo frictionna vivement son corps transpirant.

«J'ai encore couché avec Xanxus et… il m'aime? Au fond, est-ce que c'est pas juste un moyen de me retenir? Non si ce n'était que ça, il pourrait très bien me forcer à coucher avec lui, ou même changer de partenaire. Xanxus n'a jamais manqué de femmes et je suis sûr qu'il trouverait facilement des hommes, s'il décidait de continuer à coucher avec des hommes.»

Tout à ses pensées, Squalo n'avait pas vu ni entendu le brun arriver derrière lui dans la douche.

- Comme tu es vilain, murmura le boss à l'oreille du second le faisant sursauter, tu aurais pu m'inviter à venir avec toi… Je crois que je vais devoir te punir.

Ces derniers mots avaient fait naître des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'argenté. Ces simples mots murmurés ainsi avaient provoqué en lui un raz-de-marée qui avait chassé toutes ses pensées inutiles. Xanxus était à lui tout comme il était à Xanxus. Il le savait à présent. Il n'en douterait plus.

Xanxus quant à lui, parcourait déjà le corps de Squalo de ses mains avides. Celui-ci s'accrochant au pommeau de douche, ses jambes devenant de plus en plus faibles pour le porter.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout, j'aimerais éviter que tu retombes dans le coma, fit le brun ironique. En revanche, je vais m'occuper de toi comme il faut.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir fini sa phrase pour attraper le sexe déjà bien vigoureux du squale et à le caresser doucement. De son autre main, il écarta les cheveux d'argent de Squalo pour dévoiler sa nuque. Puis y déposant les lèvres, il commença à mordiller la chair tendre à la base de son cou. L'embrassant, la léchant, la suçant, pour y laisser des marques. Sa deuxième main se trouvait à présent sur l'un des bourgeons du squale qu'elle pinçait sans retenue.

- Ahhh, non Xanxus pas comme ça!

- Pourtant tu as l'air d'aimer quand je suis plus brutal avec toi, répondit le concerné en accélérant les mouvements de sa main sur la verge.

Les soupirs du squale, se répercutant sur les murs du la salle de bain, étaient tout bonnement torrides.

Sous l'assaut du brun, l'épéiste ne tarda pas à venir dans la main de son boss pour la seconde fois de la journée. S'appuyant plus fort sur le corps de Xanxus derrière lui, Squalo tentait de reprendre sa respiration, une fois de plus… Mais la bosse dure qu'il sentait dans son dos ne l'y aidait pas.

- Xanxus tu …

- Chut, le coupa le brun légèrement énervé, c'est bon pour cette fois … tu te rattraperas plus tard.

Le sous-entendu fit rougir le squale qui se retourna difficilement vers son boss pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Puis posant sa tête sur son épaule, il murmura une réponse qui ressemblait à un «oui Xanxus-sama».

Surpris, le brun tourna le visage vers l'argenté qui, sourire aux lèvres, le regardait attentivement. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé… Finalement sa relation avec le requin allait être des plus passionnantes!

Après être resté un moment ainsi sous le jet chaud de la douche, Xanxus avait aidé le bretteur, alors à bout de force, à se laver. Il l'avait ensuite fait asseoir sur un tabouret de la salle de bain et avait essuyé doucement son corps et ses cheveux. Le reflet souriant et apaisant du squale dans le miroir de la salle de bain l'avait surpris. L'argenté semblait apprécier les soins de Xanxus, tout comme le chef de la Varia appréciait d'en apporter à son capitaine.

Ils avaient ensuite quitté la salle de bain et étaient retournés se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Xanxus avait cru bon de rajouter que le squale ne bénéficierait pas de «traitement de faveur» bien qu'étant «l'amant du boss». Et l'autre avait juste répondu en riant «je sais idiot, je me fous des traitements de faveur, tout ce que je veux c'est toi». Puis il avait posé sa tête sur le torse du brun et n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans le sommeil. Xanxus, trop content de sentir le corps nu agréablement lové contre lui, avait fini lui aussi par rejoindre le pays des songes.

(Quelle belle matinée, à l'extrême limite de la sportivité.)

* * *

Hey hey... Comme vous avez pu le constater, la relation entre ces deux là avance vraiment de mieux en mieux...

Mais comment réagiront-il à ce qui va suivre? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre!

D'ici là... Reviews?

A jeudi prochain! Biz~~


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: On approche de la fin! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre! Des emmerdeurs à tout va, un Lévi traumatisé, un Lussuria incorrigible, un Xanxus toujours plus accros, un Squalo jamais assez obeissant... bonne lecture...

Remerciements: Grand merci à ma Kuro-chan qui m'a lu et corrigée!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: «Foutez-nous la paix» :**

- Bossu, cria la voix de Lévi quand il entra dans en trombe dans la chambre, après avoir défoncé la porte. Bo... Bossu? Fit-il en remarquant enfin les deux corps dans le lit du brun.

L'argenté s'écarta un peu du brun se passant la main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir vain de mieux se réveiller. Tournant la tête vers le réveil il distingua 9h30 passé sur celui-ci. Le brun, lui, était déjà en train de se pencher sur le rebord du lit pour se saisir d'un «objet».

L'objet en question Lévi le devinait par avance, il avait surpris le boss, nu, au lit avec… Squalo. Alors oui, il n'y avait qu'un seul objet que son boss adoré pouvait vouloir attraper. L'un de ses revolvers!

Un sourire aux lèvres, le tireur s'était en effet relevé, braquant l'une de ses armes sur son gardien de la foudre.

- La ferme déchet, j'ai envie de dormir et tu me gènes! Casse-toi et garde tout ça pour toi si tu veux pas que je te troue la peau! Grogna-t-il un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Squalo quant à lui s'était un peu redressé pour mieux voir mais, trop gêné d'avoir été découvert ainsi, il détourna la tête de l'emmerdeur qui venait déranger leur sommeil. Sentant une chaleur anormale à sa gauche, le squale tourna la tête pour constater que le boss de la Varia commençait déjà à charger son arme avec sa flamme de la colère.

- Voi Xanxus si tu tires, tu vas démolir le mur de ta chambre, fit remarquer le bretteur.

Xanxus posa enfin les yeux sur lui, puis son regard descendit sur le torse nu du squale, jusqu'à ce que le drap lui cache la vue du reste de son corps. Il soupira, il le désirait, une fois de plus, mais il était trop fatigué, et le gêneur ici présent devait dégager.

- Barre-toi déchet. C'est ta dernière chance, et oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, pas un mot de tout ceci! Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, reportant son regard sur le «déchet».

Celui-ci, bien trop terrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit, partit de la pièce en refermant tant bien que mal la porte qui avait souffert de son entrée.

Le brun reposa son arme à terre, puis il se tourna vers l'argenté, le détaillant avec envie.

- Oooh non, je te vois venir avec ces yeux là, l'apostropha l'argenté. Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer! Finit-il en se recouchant, tirant les draps jusque sous son nez.

Le brun se mit alors à rire bruyamment, puis se rallongeant à son tour, il attrapa l'argenté pour le rapprocher de lui. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du squale, il s'installa et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne régulière. L'argenté ne tarda pas lui aussi à recouvrer le sommeil.

[Quelque part, ailleurs dans le manoir de la Varia, Lévi-à-than sanglotait sans retenue. Le boss, son boss, SON adorable boss à lui! Il avait couché avec l'autre braillard! Comment était-ce possible? ]

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte (du moins ce qu'il en restait) de la chambre du brun. L'argenté, relevant la tête du torse chaud du brun sur lequel il reposait, regarda le réveil pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

- 10h15, soupira-t-il en reposant la tête sur le torse en-dessous de lui.

Un autre coup retentit. Au moins l'intrus avait trouvé bon de frapper et d'attendre une réponse avant d'entrer... Le brun quant à lui n'avait pas daigné bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

- Tu devrais répondre et on devrait se lever, suggéra le squale.

Pas de réponse.

- Xanxus?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Vooi, beau brun m'ignore pas! Fit-il avec une moue qui n'échappa pas au brun en question.

Celui-ci, trop surpris par les mots de Squalo, avait enfin ouvert les yeux. La vue que lui offrait le squale, la tête posée sur les bras croisés, eux-mêmes reposant sur son propre torse, était vraiment magnifique. Les longs fils d'argent de Squalo se répandaient sur ses épaules, cascadant sur le ventre de Xanxus et entre les draps qui les recouvraient tout deux.

Le brun fut sorti de sa rêverie par un troisième coup à la porte.

- Boss-chan, Squ-chan, je sais que vous êtes là! J'étais juste inquiet car je viens de croiser Lévi et il marmonnait des choses vraiment étranges...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait devant un brun, ayant au préalable passé un boxer et un pantalon. Le boss le tira dans la pièce sans ménagement.

- Ferma-la déchet, tu veux pas crier notre vie sexuelle dans tout le manoir aussi?

- Ma ma, Boss-chan calme-toi. Je me fais du souci pour Squ-chan... Je vous avais dit d'éviter toutes activités «sportives», la réaction de Lévi prouve que vous ne m'avez pas écouté, finit le boxeur en tournant la tête vers un Squalo rougissant.

Puis, contournant le boss sans attendre sa permission, le gardien du soleil de la Varia s'approcha du squale et posa ses mains sur son abdomen.

- Pas trop mal aux poumons, pas de sensation de brûlure, pas de dérangement? Questionna-t-il.

- Vooi non, je vais bien! J'y avais mal... tout à l'heure mais, là ça va. Si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, je voudrais m'habiller j'ai du travail, dit le squale.

- Le seul «dérangement ici» c'est toi, déchet de tapette, grogna le boss qui n'avait pas supporté de le voir toucher SON second (et amant).

Se redressant, le boxeur était donc parti sans ajouter un mot à l'égard du squale, mais ne s'était pas dérangé pour réprimander le brun qui avait, selon lui, «trop poussé» Squalo.

Après que le boxeur fut sorti. Squalo se leva, se passant la main sur ses reins qui le faisaient souffrir.

- Je crois que tu y es allé trop fort encore une fois... dit l'argenté en cherchant ses vêtements du regard.

Le brun quant à lui, préférait dévorer son amant du regard. Le squale ne se souciait plus de se balader nu dans la chambre de son boss. Ainsi, Xanxus put profiter à loisir de le voir parcourir la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements à côté du miroir. Il profita tout autant de le voir s'habiller.

Le brun secoua la tête de mécontentement après s'être aperçu de l'érection naissante contenue par son pantalon en cuir.

- Hey déchet, si tu comptes vraiment aller travailler, je te conseille de quitter cette pièce au plus vite, suggéra le brun.

Le squale, surpris, tourna la tête dans la direction de son boss, et son regard tombant sur la bosse qui se formait déjà sous le pantalon du brun, il comprit que la fuite était la meilleure solution.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il finit de s'habiller ayant bien remonté le col de sa chemise pour cacher les traces que le brun avait laissé dans son cou.

Il partit en direction de la porte. Avant de refermer celle-ci, il se retourna vers l'autre, son plus beau sourire sur le visage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Xanxus-sama, je m'occuperai très bien de vous dès que j'aurai fini mon travail!

La flamme qui s'alluma alors dans le regard de Xanxus eut le mérite d'être claire. Squalo claqua la porte et partit en courant vers le bureau de son amant, malgré son mal de dos.

Arrivé dans le bureau en question, il s'approcha de celui de Xanxus pour y récupérer des papiers. Puis il se dirigea vers le sien, derrière lequel il s'assit. Calant ses jambes contre son torse, il commença la lecture des dossiers, son esprit vagabondant parfois jusqu'à un certain brun qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

Xanxus soupira, il lui fallait une bonne douche froide, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il avait dit à son second qu'il l'aimait, peut-être était-ce une erreur ? Pourtant, au fond, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. En revanche son second n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien répondu. Comment devait-il comprendre ça?

Il alla dans la salle de bain puis posant ses rares vêtements, il se glissa sous l'eau glacée de la douche dans un grognement de surprise.

Au fond, pourquoi se poser autant de questions, Squalo ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il lui avait même ouvertement suggéré une fin de journée très agréable pour eux deux...

«Xanxus-sama, je m'occuperai très bien de vous» les paroles résonnaient dans l'esprit du brun. Cette soudaine soumission de l'argenté était certes agréable mais... c'était tellement surprenant venant de ce déchet trop orgueilleux...

Un «déchet» hein? Oui il restait un déchet, mais il était sien à présent. Son déchet.

Un sourire apparut peu à peu sur les lèvres du brun qui, enfin calmé, sortit de la douche.

Squalo étudiait attentivement le rapport de la réunion durant laquelle il avait été blessé. Le Decimo expliquait que les alliances avaient toutes été maintenues, sauf bien évidement, avec la famille traître. Il expliquait aussi que son gardien du nuage s'était occupé du parrain de la famille en question et qu'il s'était chargé de calmer les ardeurs de celle-ci.

Intéressant. Le Decimo semblait prendre de plus en plus de charisme avec le temps...

A la fin du rapport se trouvait une enveloppe qu'il décacheta.

«_Squalo, je suppose que, comme d'habitude, c'est toi qui te charge__s__ des papiers. C'est pour cela que j'écris ce mot car je souhaitais te remercier pour ton aide lors de la réunion. Xanxus, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, devrait être heureux de t'avoir comme bras droit._

_Sincères salutations. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._»

De surprise, Squalo relut les quelques phrases qui lui étaient adressées.

C'est à ce moment-là que le brun entra dans le bureau. Observant le squale, son visage toujours figé dans une expression de surprise. Suivant la direction des yeux de l'épéiste, il vit le petit papier qu'il tenait à la main. Il s'approchait déjà dans le but de prendre possession du papier quand le squale le plaça dans sa poche. En regardant son boss arriver.

- Pourquoi caches-tu ce papier déchet? Demanda le brun.

- Pou... pour rien, dit le squale en rougissant, se rappelant trop bien des paroles du Decimo concernant le brun qui se tenait à présent en face de lui.

- Ah? Fit le brun en contournant le bureau pour se saisir des poignets du squale.

Puis l'attirant vers lui il commença doucement à l'embrasser, descendant au fur et à mesure vers sa gorge offerte.

Le squale, trop occupé à ressentir les lèvres du brun sur sa peau, ne se rendit même pas compte que celui-ci avait lâché l'un de ses poignets pour saisir le bout de papier dans sa poche. Le ramenant derrière le dos de l'argenté, il le lit tout en continuant ses caresses pour que l'autre ne s'en rende pas compte. «_Xanxus, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, devrait être heureux de t'avoir comme bras droit» _disait l'autre déchet, en y réfléchissant bien, oui il l'était...

S'écartant enfin de son second, Xanxus remua le papier devant le nez de l'argenté qui lui arracha des mains en rougissant.

- Au fond, il n'a pas tort... Je suis bien content de t'avoir... pour moi, expliqua le brun un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Il commençait déjà à se rapprocher de l'autre pour se saisir de lui. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles, si délicieuses de Squalo. Ses deux mains glissèrent doucement de la taille de l'autre jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il prit en main avec force, le poussant à se coller encore plus à lui.

Squalo entrouvrait déjà les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue du brun quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Ma ma, vous êtes incorrigibles! Fit la voix du boxeur. Moi qui avais réussi à convaincre Lévi de venir en parler avec vous pour dépasser le stade du choc.

Xanxus garda néanmoins ses mains sur la taille de Squalo, à quoi bon tenter de cacher quelque chose maintenant.

Le brun et l'argenté, pris sur le fait, s'écartèrent pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Bien qu'il vienne de les réprimander (une fois de plus), Lussuria semblait heureux de les avoir surpris ainsi. Lévi en revanche pleurait à chaudes larmes, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Bossu, Ô Bossu, pourquoi?».

Les mains du brun commencèrent à trembler sur la taille de l'argenté. Celui-ci, surpris, leva les yeux vers son amant qui semblait, particulièrement en colère.

- Mais vous allez nous foutre la paix bande de déchets! Vociféra-t-il. Oui on couche ensemble et alors! Maintenant allez le dire à qui vous voulez je m'en fous! Mais bordel cassez-vous!

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier pour partir, la colère du boss était palpable, et ils ne comptaient pas mourir de sa main. Lussuria lança juste un «Je m'occupe de garder les autres loin du bureau», puis ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à se calmer, pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde les dérange aujourd'hui? Lâchant le squale, il se dirigea vers son bureau duquel il sortit une bouteille de bourbon.

- Tu devrais moins boire, soupira Squalo.

- De quoi tu te plains? Si je n'avais pas bu l'autre soir, on en serait toujours au même stade...

L'argenté rougit, ça pour avoir avancé... Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup avancé...

Le brun venait de s'asseoir quand l'autre se dirigea vers lui. Lui retirant la bouteille des mains, il s'assit à califourchon sur le boss.

- Mais maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de boire autant, murmura l'argenté à l'oreille du brun.

Celui-ci sourit en posant ses mains sur la taille de Squalo.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

- Hmm, Xanxus, arrête, j'ai du travail! Répondit le squale en s'écartant un peu. Et je compte bien le finir avant ce soir! Et toi tu n'as qu'à... rester là et attendre, finit-il en se levant.

Le boss soupira, il n'allait jamais retoucher au corps du squale si ça continuait comme ça. Un autre problème se posait, comment le reste de la Varia allait-elle réagir à la «nouvelle» que ne manquerait pas de rapporter Lévi? Après tout, il s'en foutait royalement, si ça leur allait pas, ils mourraient de sa main. Plutôt satisfait de son raisonnement, le brun s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour observer son amant en plein travail. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas de s'être confessé, enfin quand même un peu, puisqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, son braillard de second lui casserait deux fois plus les oreilles. Au fond, ça aussi il s'en foutait royalement, il le voulait près de lui, point final.

Squalo sentait le regard du boss sur lui, il aurait préféré être dans les bras de celui-ci en ce moment. Malheureusement, ses 5 jours de coma avait mis la paperasse en retard... Il se concentra donc enfin sur son travail.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le dénouement approche, Xanxus et Squalo vont peut-être finir par pouvoir vivre leur 'amour' en paix... enfin avec moi comme auteure... c'est pas sur du tout!

Reviews?

A jeudi prochain ^w^


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Et voila, enfin le chapitre final (bien que comme promis vous ayez droit à un petit bonus un peu spécial xD). J'espère que le dénouement vous plaiera. Ca a été un plaisir pour moi de travailler sur ce couple (sachant que ce n'est pas la seule fic que je leur concacre =D)

Remerciements: Grand merci à ma Kuro-chan qui m'a corrigée une fois de plus =) !

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'acceptation? La … Mort?**

Squalo n'avait pas encore fini tous les dossiers mais souhaitant prendre une pause, il descendit au salon en milieu d'après-midi. Les yeux de tous les membres de la Varia se tournèrent vers lui. Un malaise inattendu se fit ressentir au fond du squale.

- Voooi vous avez quoi à tous me regarder comme ça? Balança-t-il franchement.

- Ushishi, on essaie de savoir si ce que raconte Lévi est vrai? Répondit le Prince, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Squalo se retourna vers Lévi en lui lançant un regard mauvais, puis reporta son attention sur les autres.

- Et que dit-il? Continua l'argenté.

- Que le capitaine et le boss couchent ensemble, répondit Fran de sa voix monotone.

Squalo se sentit blêmir, alors ils étaient vraiment au courant? Comment allait réagir Xanxus?

Une volée de couteaux vînt alors se planter dans le dos de Fran qui ne réagissait pas pour autant.

- Ushishi la ferme grenouille, laisse parler le Prince.

- Mais... Bel-senpai...

Fran n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une deuxième volée de couteaux vînt se planter entre ses omoplates. Il entreprit alors de les enlever un à un en soupirant.

Squalo regardait ces deux-là d'un air blasé, au moins ils étaient «normaux»... Lussuria quant à lui, gardait le silence «pour une fois» pensa l'argenté, Lévi lui semblait craindre une tempête à venir.

- Alors? Squalo? Reprit le Prince bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. C'est vrai ou pas? Ushishi, le bruyant requin est devenu la princesse du boss?

Squalo ne savait pas quoi faire, répondre pour dire la vérité, ou bien mentir, ou encore ne même pas prendre la peine de répondre...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du boss de la Varia dans la pièce.

- La ferme bande de déchets, vous foutez trop de bordel! Grogna-t-il.

Juste avant qu'il ressorte, Belphegor prit le risque de l'interroger. Le boss ne mentait jamais, le tout était d'obtenir une réponse...

- Boss, Ushishi, tout le monde se demande si ce que raconte Lévi est vrai...

Le brun se retourna pour regarder celui qui avait mis l'affaire au grand jour. Puis il se tourna vers Prince the Ripper.

- A savoir? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Ushishi, à savoir si, oui ou non, Squalo et toi vous couchez ensemble.

Le regard du boss se teinta de malveillance, finalement Bel n'avait peut-être pas fait le bon choix. Mais contre toute attente, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Oui et alors ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ici? Tchii vous êtes vraiment des déchets... grogna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

Squalo trop surpris, regardait encore la porte par laquelle était sorti le brun. Il leur avait dit, il leur avait clairement dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble! Squalo blêmit encore plus, chose vraiment difficile. Il traversa la pièce en direction d'un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa.

- Ushishi, alors Squalo, ça fait quoi de se faire le boss? Questionna le Prince.

Mais l'argenté ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait ses pieds, ne comprenant toujours pas le besoin qu'avait eu le brun de dire la vérité.

- Ma ma Bel-chan tais-toi! Ne vois-tu pas que Squ-chan ne va pas bien? Fit le boxeur en se rapprochant de Squalo.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'épéiste posant une main sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Squ-chan? Tu n'es pas content que le boss ait dit la vérité? Moi, je suis tellement fier de lui! Le boss a tellement grandi! Chantonna Lussuria.

Squalo releva la tête pour regarder le boxeur. Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment heureux. Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage du squale, finalement c'était pas si grave que ça. Et si Bel continuait à l'ennuyer à ce sujet alors, il s'occuperait de lui purement et simplement. Le regard qu'il lui lança d'ailleurs à semblait avoir fait son effet, le Prince avait arrêté de le regarder bizarrement et n'avait pas ajouté un mot.

Ses joues recommençant à peine à prendre de la couleur, Squalo se releva et partit en direction de la porte. Il quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Il attendit quand même un moment pour entendre la conversation des autres.

« - Lussuria tu étais au courant pour le boss et Squalo, demanda le Prince sans attendre.

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, je voulais qu'ils le fassent eux-mêmes.

- Alors c'est sérieux entre eux? Demanda Fran qui pourtant ne semblait pas porter grand intérêt au sujet en question.

- Bien sûr que c'est sérieux, de toute façon je me suis toujours douté que ça finirait comme ça entre eux, répondit gaiement le boxeur.

- Ô Bossu, sanglota Lévi-à-than»

Squalo soupira, il en avait assez entendu. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau du boss, dans l'espoir d'y trouver le brun. Certes les autres ne l'avaient pas trop mal pris mais, pourquoi Xanxus avait-il dit la vérité si crûment?

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau, il hésita un instant, puis il frappa. La voix énervée du brun se fit entendre, l'autorisant à entrer. Le brun se trouvait sur le canapé, ses longues jambes reposant sur la table basse juste devant.

- Xanxus? Je … euh je peux te parler?

- Tchiii t'en as d'autres des questions stupides dans ce genre-là.

- Vooi calme-toi j'y suis pour rien si tu es en colère! Fit remarquer l'argenté qui avait refermé la porte, et se dirigeait à présent vers le canapé.

- Tu l'as toujours pas dit... grogna le brun une fois que l'autre fut assis à côté de lui.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda le squale éberlué. Je comprends pas...

- Tu n'as pas voulu leur dire qu'on couchait ensemble, tu veux pas le reconnaître, pourquoi? Tu t'en fous déchet? Tu comptes jouer avec moi encore longtemps?

Squalo écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de son boss. Il doutait de lui? Mais pourquoi? S'il n'avait rien dit aux autres, c'était pour protéger la réputation du brun bien plus que la sienne.

- Xanxus, reprit l'argenté, je … Si j'ai pas parlé c'est parce que je pensais que tu préfèrerais garder ça pour toi et …

- Quand les deux autres déchets sont arrivés au mauvais moment dans le bureau, j'ai été clair, j'ai bien dit qu'ils pouvaient le dire à qui ils voulaient. Au fond je m'en fous que ça se sache.

- Voo... voi Xanxus, tu devrais pas dire ça.

Attrapant le bras du squale avec force, Xanxus le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Puis passant une main dans les cheveux de l'argenté, il rapprocha son visage du sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai été sincère avec toi déchet, à ton tour de l'être. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi. Demanda le brun.

Squalo, à présent proche du visage de son boss, comprit ce soudain changement d'humeur, une fois de plus Xanxus avait noyé ses questions dans l'alcool. Il était resté à peine quelques minutes en bas avant de le rejoindre et pourtant... A moins que le brun n'ait attaqué à boire avant de descendre lui même?

- Je suis déjà sincère envers toi. Au fond je ne t'ai jamais menti, et j'ai juré de rester auprès de toi. Je pense que, je… je t'aime depuis déjà bien longtemps, avoua le squale, détournant les yeux en rougissant.

Xanxus attrapa fermement la taille du squale, le plaquant contre lui pour l'embrasser. Puis l'entrainant avec lui, il le coucha sur le canapé, le gardant toujours serré contre son torse.

- J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, dit-il simplement.

Mais au fond, il était satisfait, il avait enfin obtenu une réponse de l'argenté. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois, ils réussirent à dormir sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Quand Squalo s'était réveillé, il avait constaté que la nuit était déjà tombée sur le manoir de la Varia. Il s'était alors levé en douceur, pour ne pas réveiller son boss et était parti en direction de son bureau afin de terminer les papiers qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire l'après-midi même.

Il alluma la lampe de bureau puis, ramenant ses longs cheveux d'argents derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas être dérangé, il tenta de se concentrer sur les papiers devant ses yeux. Mais comment faire alors que juste en face de lui, le brun dormait à poings fermés. La vue qu'il lui offrait, surprenait agréablement le squale. Le brun semblait si calme, sans défense (bien que Squalo ne fut pas assez fou pour vérifier ce point-là).

- Voi, faut que je travaille, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis rabaissant ses yeux sur les copies qu'il tenait en mains, il s'absorba une fois pour toute dans leur étude. Une fois que tout ça serait fini, il pourrait enfin s'occuper du brun, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait envie.

Xanxus se réveilla bien plus tard. Regardant en direction de la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce, il distingua le squale assis à son bureau. Il avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et semblait dormir profondément. Le brun se leva pour approcher, il remarqua les différentes piles de papiers sur le bureau de l'argenté. Parcourant rapidement les piles, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que l'argenté s'était dépassé afin de finir toute la paperasse en retard pendant qu'il dormait.

Regardant Squalo de plus près, il remarqua le menton de l'épéiste qui reposait sur ses jambes pliées.

Il semblait s'être endormi en regardant le brun qui, lui-même dormait confortablement installé dans le canapé à ce moment-là.

Squalo semblait pâle, il devait manquer de repos, et l'ardeur de leurs rapports du matin n'avait pas dû l'aider à récupérer. Contournant le bureau, il écarta la chaise de l'argenté le plus doucement possible et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter dans sa chambre.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de l'argenté, il hésita un instant. «Je devrais l'amener dans ma chambre, dans mon lit» pensa le brun en regardant le visage endormi de son second. «Non, il a vraiment besoin de repos, dans ma chambre il ne pourra pas en avoir...» comprit-il.

Il entra donc et traversa la pièce pour poser le squale sur le lit, puis il entreprit de le déshabiller pour qu'il dorme plus confortablement. Pourtant à chaque bouton de la chemise de l'argenté qui s'ouvrait, Xanxus sentait la pression sanguine de sa verge augmenter. Lâchant la chemise il se redressa.

- Tchiii, il dormira habillé... Sinon il risque de ne pas dormir du tout.

Puis il repartit en direction de sa propre chambre pour y prendre une bonne douche froide. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude quand le requin déchet était dans le coin.

Squalo se réveilla en début de matinée, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il reconnut alors la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa chambre.

Que faisait-il ici? Il se rappelait avoir fini les papiers pendant la nuit. Après, il était simplement resté assis à regarder le brun qui dormait sur le canapé du bureau. Ensuite, plus rien, il s'était surement endormi sur sa chaise...

Le brun avait-il compris ce que Squalo faisait quand il s'était endormi?

Plus important, pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre? Depuis deux jours déjà, Squalo avait passé ses nuits près de Xanxus. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, scrutant la chambre de tous côtés. Rien à faire, aucune trace du brun. Il soupira

- Bon sang je comprends plus rien... Il agit dans un sens, puis dans l'autre... Tchiii...

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le maquillage sur le rebord de l'évier. Il soupira à nouveau. Approchant sa main de sa chemise pour la déboutonner, il constata que celle-ci était déjà en grande partie ouverte. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain en rougissant. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait «ce genre de choses» sans s'en rappeler?

Non impossible! Il ne ressentait aucune douleur dans le bas du dos, et aucune nouvelle marque ne semblait être apparue sur son corps.

Mais alors pourquoi Xanxus l'avait-il posé dans sa chambre. Squalo réfléchit à cela en se frictionnant vivement sous la douche. Une fois propre, il sortit pour s'essuyer, n'ayant pas pour autant trouvé de réponses à ses questions... Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, ainsi une fois habillé, il partit en direction de la chambre du brun qu'il trouva vide. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau, tout aussi vide. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver? A l'angle du couloir, il tomba sur Lévi qui ne semblait pas du tout heureux de le voir.

- Tu sais où est le boss? Tenta simplement l'argenté.

- Salon, répondit-il seulement en reprenant sa route.

Sans se formaliser, Squalo partit vers le salon, comprenant que c'était certainement l'endroit que Lévi tentait de fuir. Ouvrant rapidement la porte, il entra dans la pièce pour constater que son boss n'y était pas seul. Belphegor vautré sur un canapé, lançait des couteaux sur Fran qui s'en fichait totalement, comme à son habitude. Lussuria lui, surveillait le brun avec un regard inquiet. Il s'approcha de Squalo pour lui parler.

- Il était déjà comme ça quand on est arrivés dans le salon ce matin... Et... on est arrivé... tôt... Je m'inquiète pour Boss-chan tu es le seul à pouvoir lui parler, fais quelque chose!

Squalo reporta alors son attention sur le brun. Assis sur le plus grand fauteuil, il tenait un verre empli d'un liquide ambré qu'il faisait tournoyer avec le plus grand désintérêt. L'argenté comprit l'inquiétude du boxeur. En temps normal, jamais le boss n'aurait ignoré le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait. Il se dirigea alors vers lui.

- Voi Xanxus qu'est-ce que t'as? Questionna-t-il.

La voix de Squalo sembla faire sortir le brun de sa torpeur et, lâchant son verre à terre, il se saisit de l'argenté, le forçant à s'installer sur ses jambes, puis il l'embrassa sans se soucier d'être vu.

- Ushishi ça devient intéressant, s'écria le Prince.

- Xanxus tu es fou, murmura le squale après avoir dégagé ses lèvres de celles du brun.

- Non, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais cacher quoi que ce soit, répondit-il à l'argenté. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: ou ils acceptent, ou ils meurent. Dans les deux cas, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de se taire, ajouta-t-il plus fort pour que les autres entendent.

Lussuria toussota.

- On va vous laisser seuls, je vais de ce pas transmettre le message de Boss-chan à Lévi. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte tirant Bel et Fran derrière lui.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière les membres de la Varia, Xanxus encra son regard dans celui de Squalo.

- Je crois qu'on a du temps à rattraper. Beaucoup de temps. Finit-il en embrassant à nouveau l'argenté qui cette fois, ne chercha pas à se débattre.

En fin de compte, ils étaient l'un à l'autre depuis déjà bien longtemps.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, me revoila, oui je sais que vous en avez marre de moi désolé é_è ... J'espère juste (et je prie pour ça) avoir une petite review de votre part pour avoir votre avis sur la fin(?) de cette fic...

Biz~~ et à de suite pour le bonus!


	11. Bonus

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! Et encore heureux pour eux ... les pauvres! =P

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voila le bonus final... et un peu spécial...

Remerciements: Grand merci à ma Kuro-chan qui m'a corrigée jusqu'à la fin, je re-remercie ma Rina-chan qui a corigé le début de cette fic et bien sur, je vous remercie vous lecteurs qui m'avez lu jusqu'au bout! Merci à tous =) !

* * *

Bonus:

_**Squalo:**_ Vooi pourquoi on est là?

_**Lussuria:**_ Ma ma Squ-chan, calme-toi un peu, soit poli avec Belette-chan!

_**Squalo: **_Emph...

_**Belette:**_ Heum je voulais vous poser quelques questions, mais comme Xanxus n'est pas là...

_**Lussuria:**_ Il va pas tarder, Boss-chan aime juste se faire attendre.

_**Belette:**_ Bon bah dans ce cas, commençons. Squalo tu es fidèle à Xanxus depuis très longtemps, ne peut-on pas dire que c'est une forme d'amour?

_**Squalo:**__**s'étouffe** _Vooi t'es folle! Je suis pas comme Lussuria moi!

_**Lussuria:**_ Squalo c'est méchant, puis Boss-chan et toi vous êtes ensemble alors...

_**Squalo:**_ Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi!

_**Belette:**_ FAUX elle regarde aussi les lecteurs! Alors réponds au moins franchement.

_**Squalo:**_ Si je suis «fidèle» c'est parce que Xanxus est le seul à avoir ce qu'il faut pour devenir le boss des Vongola!

_**Belette:**_ On peut quand même penser que tu es masochiste... Tu restes même s'il est toujours violent avec toi...

_**Squalo:**_ Je suis pas MASO!

_**Xanxus**_ (qui arrive enfin)_**:**_ La ferme déchet, t'as pas fini de gueuler...

_**Squalo:**_ …

_**Belette:**_ Euh, Xanxus, quelque part, toi aussi tu es maso pour avoir gardé un braillard pareil près de toi non?

_**Xanxus:**_ Il est bruyant mais il sait se rendre utile_ **regarde vers le concerné qui rougit**_

_**Belette:**_ Je pensais ça avant que vous ayez ce genre de rapport.

_**Xanxus:**_ Il est assez doué comme secrétaire, m'apporte à boire quand je le demande et obéit toujours aux ordres même les plus dégradants...

_**Belette:**_ On ne peut pas dire qu'il le fasse vraiment de bonne grâce... Enfin, depuis quand avez-vous des sentiments l'un pour l'autre?

_**Squalo:**_ …

_**Xanxus:**_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Belette déchétique.

_**Belette:**_ Heeeeey non mais dis donc!

_**Squalo:**_ Euh désolé, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on parte..._ **attrape le brun et le tire vers la sortie**_

_**Belette:**_ Arf et mon interview alors?

_**Lussuria:**_ Moi je peux répondre à leur place, je les connais mieux qu'ils se connaissent eux même.

_**Belette: **_?

_**Lussuria:**_ A vrai dire je suis même au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas eux-mêmes… Ou du moins, ils ne s'en rappellent pas. C'était pour les 30 ans de Boss-chan. Tout le monde avait beaucoup bu et...

_**Belette:**_ Et?

_**Lussuria:**__** chuchote chuchote **_

_**Belette:**_ Oh? Vraiment?

_Je me ferais donc un plaisir de vous raconter les confidences de Lussuria dans un petit OS indépendant qui sortira très prochainement =P_

* * *

Et voila la fin de Les missions ça a parfois du bon, mais comme vous pouvez le voir nous nous retrouverons ( du moins je l'espère ) rapidement pour de prochaines aventures de nos deux adorés de la Varia, acompagnés de Mama Luss' bien sur!

A jeudi prochain pour la publication d'une nouvelle fic, et d'un nouveau couple...

Bizz~~


End file.
